Beautiful Transformation
by hannahleigh430
Summary: Everything in Jordyn's life has always been unexpected. But, with one of the worst jobs of her life Jordyn is more then happy to accept her new job as a WWE interviewer and eventually become a true Diva. Includes many WWE Superstars and Divas!
1. Fear

Author's Note: Okay, so here is my new story that I' am doing per request! I haven't been able to write much for it so I figured if I wrote the first chapter I'd be more willing to write the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it and if you do, review (: But, don't worry I'm still working on my other story about Millie. I can't give up on her yet!

* * *

><p>October of 2009<p>

"Come on sweetie, do another dance for us!" The burly older man shouted at me and then chucked a twenty dollar bill at my feet. I fell to the ground and shoved the money in my bra giving him a sexy smirk. The man was absolutely disgusting with thinning gray hair and yellow teeth. He smelt like a mix of aftershave and beer. His three friends were not any better.

I hated to disappoint him but my shift was ending in less then minutes and then Holly would be taking my spot. The man just gave me twenty dollars for nothing. But, I might as well give him a little ending show so I stood up and began walking away toward the back. I blew him a kiss and bent down to touch my toes. The men hollered and shouted for me to come back toward them. I glanced at the clock on the wall. One o'clock. My time was done on the stage. I walked backwards, allowing the men a last few glances before I disappeared into the back and toward the dressing room.

Holly passed me on the way and I informed her that there was four men begging for a good dance and they tipped well. Holly was a good dancer and I knew she could give them what they wanted.

In the dressing room I changed my clothes to jeans and a t-shirt and threw my hair up in a bun. When I was satisfied with the way I looked I grabbed my bags and purse and headed out of there. As I pushed my way through the bar I could see Holly and a few other dancers on stage but the four men that loved my performance were no where in sight.

I went to the head boss's office and got my pay check for the week and headed out. It was almost October and soon enough I would have to break out the winter coats. I waved to the security guard whose name was Danny and went on my way. I walked up to my silver Honda and popped the trunk, throwing my bags in the back.

It happened so quickly that I barely had time to react.

"You owe _us_ a dance," the voice stated. I could pick out that voice anywhere.

He threw me to the ground and I looked up at him. Ah, I was right. It was the four men from the bar and I wondered how I was going to get out of this one. Danny was close enough and I could just scream for his name...

The one with yellow teeth threw himself on me and tried to shove his tongue down my throat while the others attempted to take my jeans off. I was thrashing and clawing and yet screaming at the top of my lungs. I was tired and the man was so heavy.

"Hey! Hey! Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops," Danny shouted and I could hear the sound of feet running on the pavement. A lot of feet.

Yellow teeth rolled off me, smirked, and then ran off into the distant. I was so flushed and scared that I didn't get up. Another security guard named Ronnie was next to me and held my hand.

"Jordyn, are you okay? Can you hear me? Would you like us to call for an ambulance?"

"No," I muttered and sat up. "No ambulance, I'm fine."

Danny was gripping the shirt of one of yellow teeth's friend and said, "If you four ever come around here again I will personally kill all your asses. You don't mess with the ladies, ever."

He pushed him. "Now get out of here before I fucking knock your teeth out."

He went running and I was left with Danny and Ronnie. They made me drink some water and asked if I was okay to go home. I was, I didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing. It wasn't the first time that a man had tried to rape me. In my job everything is a surprise that is for sure.

"You get home safely Miss. Taylor," Danny said as he made sure I was in my car and safe.

"Thank you both, I'm glad you were around."

"Like I said before, gotta protect the ladies," he replied.

I smiled slightly and pulled out of there. It was time to go home and take a shower and maybe another one after that. I always felt icky after my shift and no matter what I did I could never get the smell of beer, money, and men off of me. Tonight would be much harder I knew that much was true and even after my two showers I'd still feel like scum.

But...I hoped and prayed that better days were near. They had to be near, they just had to be. If things were to work out with my uncle I would be gone faster then lightening. I would officially be done with this hell-hole of a job. I would make something of myself. I would be much better and stronger then I am as a stripper. I would have a life and dreams. And maybe, just maybe, find love.


	2. Future

Author's Note: Second chapter, I might even post another one! If you're lucky (:

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I asked breathlessly as I plopped on my couch, tired from my jog and also my lack of sleep. My phone almost slipped out of my hand and I had to catch it quickly so it would not bash onto the floor.<p>

"Jord, its Uncle Rick...How are you?"

"Uncle Rick, hey, I'm good, how about you?"

I could not help with the smile that emerged on my face as I spoke to my uncle. I was praying for good news and at this very moment he seemed in too much of a good mood to have bad news. Please God, I'm praying that you'll pull through for me.

"So, I have good news." Yes!

"You do now? What is it?"

"I've talked to some of the trainers at FCW and they are absolutely delighted to bring you aboard. Now, I don't want you to think that you are being handed a contract with the WWE because you aren't. You have to work for it just like everyone else."

"I understand," I replied but yet I wanted to shout in excitement.

"Good, anyway, I paid for your tuition and everything it's all set to go. I was also able to contact a good friend of mine who owns an apartment complex in Tampa and he's willing to let you stay in one of his smaller complexes and pay two-hundred a month. But, you are in luck because I paid your first three months."

My jaw dropped a little. "Uncle Rick…You didn't have to do that, I have enough money saved up and everything. I could have pain for both the tuition and the apartment."

"Don't mention it Jord, besides I got to help out my favorite niece!"

I laughed. "Uncle Rick, I'm your only niece."

"Oh, that is true. Besides, save up your money to buy yourself a better place. If you make it far you'll need a real home."

I nodded my head, though he couldn't see it. "You're right about that. When do I need to be in Tampa?"

"Next week training starts but I think you'll breeze through. You already have boxing and other martial arts skills under your belt so you'll be golden. The key is to stand out and I believe you will be capable of that."

"Thanks Uncle Rick, for everything."

"You are very welcome. I'll email you everything you need and also your plane ticket for this upcoming Sunday night."

So he bought my plane ticket to, what am I going to do with this guy?

"Sounds good," I said and spoke to my uncle for a few moments.

When I hung up the phone I was completely speechless. I thought for sure I would have at least some time before I left my hometown of Saint Louis, Missouri and went off to be a trained Diva. At least I hoped I would get somewhere in this business, everyone knew that success was not guaranteed and that was a risk I was taking. The risks were endless when it came to moving to Tampa. I was quitting my job, I was leaving my family, and I was setting myself up for failure. But, I have never done anything completely crazy in my life and I knew my time was now.

Uncle Rick is Vince McMahon's second in command. He was never a wrestler or anything drastic like that but only one of Vince's very good friends. I grew up with just my mom, Hanna who is my Uncle Rick's younger sister. My mom and I didn't always live in Saint Louis in fact we lived in Connecticut until I was around ten and then moved out to Missouri to live with my grandparents who moved there due to my Uncle Shawn who was stationed at Fort Leonard Wood, an army base camp. Uncle Rick was still in Connecticut working at headquarters in Stamford and my mom and I were just living our life out in Saint Louis. I didn't mind growing up without a father because I always had Uncle Rick and Uncle Shawn to look up to. Those two have _always_ been the father figures in my life and I'm grateful for both of them.

Uncle Rick never married and I know deep in his heart he wishes to find love but he has never been successful. Uncle Shawn married Leslie Hart six years ago and has a four year old son named Kaiden who is the light of their lives. Hanna is a school teacher and has been for the past sixteen years. When we moved to Saint Louis she went back to college for her teaching degree and when I was twelve she began her job as a fifth grade teacher. We always had a close relationship but, with my recent job she has not been too proud of me. I don't blame her, I'm not that proud of myself either.

I sat on my little blue couch and realized how my life was about to change in a matter of a few days. I would have to head to the club and let the boss know that I would not be dancing for him anymore and that my days of being a worthless piece of slime were over. I would have to take some money out of the bank and go shopping. I would have to buy myself some new work out clothes and maybe a few other necessities. I would have to call my mom and see if she'd keep an eye on my apartment for the few months I'd be in Tampa and I would have to make sure this was absolutely what I really wanted.

Oh, who am I kidding? I've wanted to be a Diva since I was six years old there was no way I would be passing up this opportunity. No matter the pain or heartbreak from leaving Saint Louis I was going to do this. I was going to make it. I was going to be a WWE Diva.


	3. Ricky Steamboat

Author's Note: HIYA, another chapter! Yes! Just a little heads up this chapter is a little boring, haha. Not really because it includes the one and only Ricky Steamboat but...I just needed to explain a few things. Let me know what you think with a review! They are awesome, and so are you. PS, another chapter will be updated in the next hour! Oh, one last thing, right now the story is taking place in 2009. I wanted it that way so Jordyn could eventually be apart of the WWE in 2010 and early 2011.

* * *

><p>I was literally about to pee my pants as I walked into FCW. My long dark brown hair was up in a pony tail and I had my gym bag over my shoulder. It was a chilly Wednesday morning and November was here. I didn't know how to react and I watched as a few other trainees sat on the mats stretching for the day ahead of them. Unlike myself these hardworking individuals have been training for the past month while I am just randomly showing up, expecting them all to like me.<p>

"And you are?" A voice asked me and I jumped.

I looked behind me to see the one and _only_ Ricky Steamboat. I almost squealed like a little girl but instead I straightened up and stuck my hand out for him to shake. "I'm Jordyn Taylor."

His eyes widened in the slightest bit as he shook my hand firmly. "Rick's niece I assume."

I smiled. "That would be me."

"It's nice to meet you, have you met Steve yet?"

I had done some research on the flight to Tampa and I knew he was speaking of Steve Keirn, the president here at FCW. Uncle Rick had mentioned him to me and it would only make sense to introduce myself.

"No, I just walked in."

"Twenty minutes early, that's a good start," he said and nodded his head. He seemed impressed. "Come on, I'll introduce you to him."

I followed Ricky Steamboat down a hallway and he stopped suddenly at a closed door. He knocked once and then entered. Mr. Keirn was an older man, probably in his early fifties, with pepper colored hair and glasses. He seemed like a very nice man.

"Steve, this is Rick's niece, Jordyn."

Steve stood up from behind his desk and shook my hand. "What an honor it is to meet you Jordyn, I hope you enjoy your time here at FCW. I'm sure you will fit in just like the rest."

"Likewise, I'm honored to be here and get started training."

Steve took a seat again as Ricky and I was left to stand. "As you know we have training sessions every Monday and Wednesday from seven to nine."

"I read that on your site, sir."

"Great, did Ricky here tell you that he would be your trainer?"

I began to shake. "Um…No, I didn't know that."

Ricky nodded his head. "I was on break for a little while, personal issues," he said. "I' am back for a little while and since most of the trainees are already being trained by Norman, Tom, and Joey I couldn't just interfere and screw up their schedules. You are my one and only trainee."

Well, this is a surprise. Not only was I getting to train in one of the greatest places but I was going to be trained by Ricky Steamboat. I think it would be okay to do a little scream. After I signed a few papers and spoke with Mr. Keirn, Ricky and I headed out of the office and went out to where the rings were held and the other wrestling equipment.

"Okay, so let's talk for a little bit," Ricky said and we took a seat on one of the benches. "So, why do you want to be a Diva?"

"Well, I mean, when I think of a Diva I see smart, sexy and power. I've been in some serious obstacles in my life that I have shaped me into the person that I am today. I just want to do something in my life that actually means something to me. The WWE has always meant something to me since I was a little kid. I grew up idolizing Molly Holly, Sunny, the Fabulous Moolah…I thought they had the coolest jobs in the world. I know I'm more then capable of doing this and getting somewhere. I don't want to sound conceited because I'm not. I just believe in myself and I have confidence. I want to be a WWE Diva because I want to make a difference."

"Good answer…I'm warning you now that the next three months are not going to be easy. You have to be one hundred percent ready for this and willing to give everything you got."

"I'm ready," I replied.

He nodded. "Now, you and I are going to meet every Monday and Wednesday and at first will do some beginning moves, promos, locker room etiquette. Do you have any experience?"

"I've been boxing for the past seven years, I've done dancing, and I'm a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu."

"You are a black belt? I heard that takes at least ten years to accomplish."

"It does, I've been doing it since I was sixteen, and I literally just got it a couple months ago."

"Well good for you. That's something to be proud of."

"Thank you, sir," I said and blushed.

"That's great news that you have some training under your belt that will definitely help in the ring. I thought I would explain this to you but training here doesn't qualify you a contract with the WWE. In three months when you are two-hundred percent ready we'll set you up in a try-out. If you win it then you are more then likely to get a contract with the WWE. You'll most likely stick around here for a bit before moving on. Do you understand?"

"Completely, I'm just excited to start training."

"Me too, I've worked one-on-one with tons of aspiring Divas and Superstars but I have serious faith in you. I want you to make me proud."

I nodded my head profusely. "Of course, sir, I understand. I don't plan on letting you down."

"That's what I like to hear. And hey, you don't need to call me sir, that's so unhip…How about Ricky, alright?"

I laughed. "Sure, Ricky it is."

"Enough talking, lets get started."


	4. Tryouts

Author's Note: Last chapter of the night! Enjoy (:

* * *

><p>February 2010<p>

I sat on one of the free benches in the tight WWE Clinic that was holding its annual tryouts. To say that I was nervous was a complete understatement. I could barely even function and my match was next. Ricky was sitting next to me and watching the matches very intently. He never took his eyes away from the ring and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. If only it could be that simple for me.

My opponent was a woman by the name of Melissa, her in ring name Colbie. Ricky had introduced me to her a couple weeks ago and since then we have been preparing for this match. It didn't matter who won or who lost because in the end either Melissa or myself was getting that WWE contract. The WWE Talent Relations would be evaluating our in ring ability, our confidence, our charisma, our attitude. This very last match was the most important thing to me, and even though I was going to lose the match to Melissa I still had a chance for that contract.

Soon enough it was my turn. Ricky and I walked over to the side of the ring and he gave me a last minute pep talk. "Okay, listen to me Jordyn. You have completely dominated these past four days and I am so proud of you, so proud of you. If you don't get the contract then that's okay, there are always next tryouts and we work ten times harder. But, I don't want to think about that because I know in my heart that you'll be walking out of here with that signed contract. I have put all my faith in you. Remember, domination, determination, and devotion. You have all three."

I shook my head and smiled up at him. "I won't let you down."

"Good luck."

I slid into the ring just as Melissa did. This match was completely created by her and me. We had a ring announcer introduce us and then the bell sounded. The whole idea of these tryouts was to show who we truly were and how we would act in the WWE. It was like we were out our own taping or Raw or SmackDown. My in-ring name was Jordyn Delaney, I mean no disrespect to my surname of Taylor but Jordyn Delaney, doesn't it have a ring to it?

"Introducing first the challenger from Los Angeles California…Colbie!"

"And her opponent from Saint Louis, Missouri…Jordyn Delaney!"

Melissa walked over to the referee and asked him to keep me away from her and then she slid out of the ring and onto the floor. She stuck her tongue out of me and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, she ran back into the ring and slapped me across the face. She ran out of the ring again, returned and smacked me once more. I was clearly pissed so I took her down and catapult Melissa. I had Melissa on the ground and I began to hit her profusely across the face as she screamed and thrashed her arms. I stood up and kicked her in the stomach and then a kick to her face. Melissa threw her hand to her face and the ref checked on her.

"My nose is broken!" Melissa cried out. Ha, exactly how we planned.

The referee held me back but of course it was a trap and Melissa kicked me in the stomach and pushed me into the corner, bashing my head on the turnbuckle. I fell to the ground and Melissa picked me up by my hair and threw me across the ring. I rolled over onto my back and saw Melissa standing before me. She pulled me up and choked me with the ropes and I heard the referee warn her.

Melissa went for a dragon sleeper with a body scissors but I got to my feet quickly and escaped what was about to happen to me. I hit a back breaker on Melissa. A clothesline and drop kick followed by a leaping head butt to Melissa and then I grabbed her by her hair and tossed her across the ring. I got a near fall after Melissa hit the mat. Melissa retreated to the corner and I went for a splash into the corner but Melissa moved. I closed my eyes just as Melissa pulled me back and threw me down onto the mat. Melissa and I went at it for a near three more minutes before she hit me with a neck breaker for the three count.

I laid in the ring, lifeless for a minute, before I rolled over on my stomach and flipped my hair back. Melissa walked over to me and put her hand out for me to grab, I reached for it happily and she helped pull me up. We hugged and then gave each other a high five.

I slid out of the ring a minute later only to be hugged again by Ricky Steamboat.

"Great job in there Jordyn, it was the best I have ever seen from you."

"Thanks so much that means a lot."

I drank some Gatorade and sat down for a little bit before Ricky walked up to me with a huge smile on his face. This must mean good news.

"I have someone I want you to meet," he said casually.

"Okay," I replied before I stood up and followed him to another room. A few men were in there and also one women and I knew her right away. Stephanie McMahon.

"Jordyn, this is John Laurinaitis, Joe Smith, David Jacobs, and Stephanie McMahon."

"Nice to meet all of you," I said and shook their hands.

Stephanie smiled brightly at me; she was the definition of a powerful and beautiful woman.

"We are glad to meet you also," John stated. "In fact we were just discussing a few things with Ricky here and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind signing a contract with the WWE."

I shouted with glee, I mean how could I not? I was holding in all my screaming for this very moment and I didn't care in the slightest bit.

"Are you serious?" I asked and looked at all their faces. They all seemed pretty serious to me.

"Completely serious," Stephanie said. "In fact we were wondering if you could take a flight out with us tomorrow afternoon and we can write up a contract for your time with the WWE."

"Tomorrow afternoon?" I asked, surprised. So not only was getting I contract with a WWE but I was leaving Tampa tomorrow…That's like in less then twelve hours.

"Yes, we have a flight set for noon. Would you be ready by then?"

I glanced over at Ricky and he nodded. "Of course, how long would I be in Stamford?"

"A few days top," she said. "We just need to have tests done, sign some waivers, and have a sit down with Creative to see where we want to take your character. All boring stuff," she said with a smile.

Boring stuff? These next few days would be ones I would never forget.

"I'm so excited, thank you so much for this opportunity," I said and shook all of their hands again and talked to Stephanie a bit.

She was very nice and informative. I had to meet them at the local airport tomorrow at eleven and then we would go from there. I'd be back in Tampa by Sunday and I didn't even know what I would be doing after that. Would I still work with FCW? Maybe head to NXT? Raw? SmackDown?

The possibilities were endless and whatever path I was about to take was something I surely would never forget.


	5. Candyland

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the random jumps to different months! It's just I needed to do that to keep everything up to date! If I do any more jumping around it might be a few weeks and what not. I hope you are enjoying this story (: I'm finally finding the spark I needed and I cant stop writing. I hope y'all don't mind a couple updates today. I'm going on vacation tomorrow night so I won't be able to update as much! Enjoy this one (: PS, I promised WWE Superstars and Divas will be in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>June of 2010<p>

My life had changed in a matter of months. When I started training at FCW in early November I never picture myself standing where I am today with only four months of serious training. I had read somewhere online that people trained for years and years just hoping to get close enough to a WWE contract or anything for that matter that involved the WWE. At first, after I took a private jet out to Stamford to discuss my future, I found myself second guessing myself. I wondered whether or not I deserved this. Sure, there were tons of other people with the same dream as mine and far more deserving. Melissa for instance, she has been working her ass off for over a year and here I come randomly catching the eyes of WWE workers. Is that exactly fair? I knew people didn't like me. If I was them I wouldn't like me either. A lot of the people at FCW thought it was unfair that I showed up a month late and got to work with Ricky Steamboat. I was working one on one with one of the very best. They also found out that Rick was my uncle and thought I had an easy way in to the business. I don't think they realized that I worked just as hard as they did, maybe even harder considering Ricky was only stuck with me and he wanted to push me over the limit. I didn't ask to work with Ricky Steamboat it's just the way things worked out. I don't regret him being my trainer and I never will. I personally didn't realize that not only was I a hired WWE interviewer (eventually turning Diva) but also destined to prove myself and to everyone in this company that I could make a name for myself.

It's June now and since February (after I signed the contract and headed back to FCW for a little while) I have been working non-stop. I got myself a job as a waitress for extra money and spent most of my time with Ricky at FCW getting ready for my big entrance into the WWE. I had received a makeover allowing the stylist to dye my hair a dirty blonde officially washing away my natural dark brown. I signed up to a local gym and did my best to keep my body in shape. I also loved my Tampa apartment so much that I sold my apartment in Saint Louis and moved down to Tampa. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore Saint Louis but I figured that since change has been a big part of my daily life that why not go out on a limb. My mother was upset about the move but I wasn't a little girl anymore, I'm a happily single twenty-six year old.

"Honey, eat some more macaroni, you are too thin," my mother said to me as she plopped another helping of macaroni and cheese on my plate.

I decided to spend a few days in Saint Louis before I begin traveling next week. Stephanie had called me- she was now becoming a dear friend- and explained that next weeks Raw was dedicated to the viewers. Every match was based on the viewer's choice and I was going to be spending a majority of my time backstage interviewing the Superstars and Divas as they react to their match stipulations. Not only was it my first night as a WWE employee but it was the first time I would be meeting everyone. Ricky had told me that the WWE is one big family, and I prayed and hoped that they would like me.

"Mom, I'm not that hungry," I said to her.

"You honestly think I care?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. Hanna has always been so straightforward. I was just thankful that she was speaking to me again with some joy. When she found out that I quit my job as a strip- well you know what I'm talking about. Hanna was completely overjoyed and proud. Hanna never wanted me to resort to the job that I did and I could see in her eyes that she was happy that I was making a name for myself in the world. Though she wasn't going to see me often she still was much happier.

I picked up my fork and obnoxiously shoved the macaroni and cheese in my mouth. Hanna gave me a look and patted me on my head. The little going away party that my mom was throwing for me consisted of my grandma and grandpa, Hanna's boyfriend Chuck, Uncle Shawn, Leslie, and little Kaiden.

I was spending a lot of time with Kaiden because I loved the little three year old. He was full of excitement and charisma and could totally pass as the next WWE Superstar, sucks he is only three. Kaiden was actually adopted, Uncle Shawn and Leslie being apart of the woman's nine months and settling on an open adoption. Kaiden saw the woman often, Uncle Shawn and Leslie decided to wait a couple years before informing the young boy on the woman's true identity and that he was adopted. All Kaiden knew was she was a friend of the family, he loved her. Uncle Shawn and Leslie were great parents and they also will be that's a fact.

"Let's play Candyland!" Kaiden shouted and then pulled my hand into the living room.

"I'm just going to beat your butt," I joked with him.

"No. No. No."

I laughed. "Okay, bring it on."

After five games of Candyland it was finally time for some dessert. Once I saw the chocolate covered strawberries I told my diet to suck it and ate four of them. Seriously when was the next time I would be home in Saint Louis and I could get my mother and grandmother's cooking? I think out of everything in Saint Louis I was going to miss the home cooked meals.

Around ten o'clock I headed upstairs in the guest bedroom and got sleep. I had a flight to Tampa for ten AM and I was thankful that Raw was going to be in Miami, Florida this upcoming Monday. I didn't have to travel far for my very first Raw and afterward I wasn't traveling to house shows so I was free to do what I wanted for the time being until the following Monday Night Raw. Since I was new I wasn't going to be pushed into something immediately, things needed to take their own course. Stephanie was hoping that by the end of the year I would be a known babyface and I could start my wrestling debut. She wanted me to start with a storyline with people like John Morrison or R-Truth, because though they were known they weren't as big as say John Cena or Edge. I would love to team up with the Big Red Monster, who wouldn't want that guy in their corner? Or maybe even Sheamus…What girl can resist an Irish accent? Oh how about good 'ole Matt Hardy!

When I woke up the next morning my mother drove me to the airport where we shared a very tearful goodbye. As I stepped onto the plane and found my seat I smiled to myself. My life was finally beginning.


	6. The Divas

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter for my lovely readers! I promise there will be some Randy Orton in the next chapter. What a hottie.

* * *

><p>"Hiya, you must be Jordyn Taylor? I'm Melanie, the Raw Touring Manager. It's so nice to meet you!" Melanie was a spunky little chick with extremely long black hair and sea blue eyes. She had very tan skin and a nice figure. The first thing I thought when I saw her was; exotic.<p>

"Hi Melanie, and yes I'm Jordyn Taylor."

She smiled. "Call me Mel, everyone else does. Anyway, I figured I'd give you a little tour. Everything is usually set up the same no matter where we travel. Catering is always open whenever you want and drinks and food range from wherever we order from. You'll share a locker room with all the other Divas, but don't worry they are all very nice and nothing like they are on TV…Accept maybe Maryse," she said with a little laugh.

I returned a smile. Maryse was always one of my favorites even if she was a heel. That woman was fierce, sexy and beautiful. I knew I was going to be a little star struck about meeting some of the Divas and Superstars but honestly who wouldn't be? I grew up watching this show since I was a little kid. I liked Stone Cold, The Rock, and the Undertaker. I thought Edge and Lita was the power couple and I had a secret crush on Dolph Ziggler. Tonight was going to be interesting.

"Most likely someone on the staff will come and get you when it's your time for promos and what not but also make sure you are ready. There is nothing like being unprepared and no where to be find when you have a promo in five minutes. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head. "Great," she said. "Hair and makeup is by the Diva's locker room which is located right here. There is usually a list with the times of each Diva posted in the locker room just look for your name, not your in-ring name and report at that time. It's very simple. Do you think you got everything?"

"Be prepared, on time, and be nice. I think I got it."

Melanie smiled proudly, as if she successfully got the rules through a new member of the WWE family.

"Here's my number," she said and handed me a little slip of paper. "Text or call anytime you need anything, I rarely ever sleep." Good to know, I thought. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the Divas."

Every single Diva in that locker room made me feel at home. Kelly Kelly aka Barbie was the first to introduce herself and she was just as pretty as she was on TV. LayCool, made up of Layla El and Michelle McCool were so much nicer then I thought they would be and offered to take me out to lunch the following week. Beth Phoenix was even stronger looking in person, while Gail Kim was sweet and caring. Eve Torres, who happily held the Diva's Championship Belt, was glad to meet the new member of the WWE Divas family. Alicia Fox, Melina, The Bella Twins, Natalya Neidhart and Tamina were also very welcoming.

"Your uncle is Rick, right?" Layla asked me.

"Yeah, he's my uncle."

"That's cool," Michelle piped in. "He's always been such a nice guy."

"Yeah, he's alright," I said jokingly.

I could clearly see the engagement ring on Michelle's ring finger. If only she knew that I adored her fiancé also known as the Undertaker. In my opinion they seemed like a rather strange couple but then again you love who you love. I was one-hundred percent sure that a majority of these Divas had or were dating one of the Superstars. But, it wasn't my place to flat out ask these questions. I wanted these women to like me, not think I was some stalker.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Maryse asked me. "I didn't see you on the card."

"I'm interviewing backstage, mostly it's your reactions to whatever stipulation you get tonight."

"Oh that's cool," Barbie said. "Do you plan on wrestling anytime soon?"

"So far it's just interviewing so we will have to see."

Barbie nodded. "Where did you train?"

"FCW, I got a contract a couple months ago."

"Wow, congratulations," Eve said.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile.

The Divas grilled me with questions, but it's not like I minded. I actually cared and respected that they all wanted to get to know me and make sure I wasn't some freak or bitch or anything like that. In the end, when hair and makeup started to begin, all of the women really seemed to like me. At least that's the way it looked.

I was one of the last to get my hair and makeup done. Before that I went to catering and met other Superstars and caught up with Vince to discuss a few things. I even met Bradley Cooper due to the fact that he is promoting his new movie. Talk about star struck, honestly who wouldn't bang that guy?

"Jordyn, you're needed!" A voice called out and I looked to see Mel's assistant, Amanda.

I followed her to the setup for the interviews and watched as Adam Copeland and Randy Orton stepped into the room. I felt my heart race at the sight of Mr. Orton. I don't think he remembered me and honestly I was okay with that.

"Are you ready for this?" Mel asked me making me lose my train of thought.

"Totally, I have it under control."

"Awesome, you are on air in less then a minute," she said and handed me a microphone. The butterflies formed in my stomach as Adam walked up to me. He was my very first interviewer. I met him about an hour ago and he was super nice and he's kind of sexy. He smiled at me and then the camera man did the count down.

"Three, two, one," he said and gave me thumbs up.

Adam transformed into Edge immediately and you could see the anger in his face.

"Edge, how do you feel about the match stipulation tonight against your opponent Randy Orton?"

Edge's eyes grew wide. "Who the hell are you? I've never seen you before in my life and you want to ask me questions? I should be asking you the questions. You look like a bimbo."

My jaw dropped in the slightest bit. "You didn't necessarily answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine so I'm just going to call you bimbo. Okay Bimbo? You listen here Bimbo and you listen good. Randy Orton can't possibly be ready for a match tonight. Have you seen him? The guys arm is in a sling, now I know my arm will be tied behind my back also but you see unlike Randy I actually have use to my arm. All I am saying is, he better watch himself and he better watch good. I'm coming for him," he said and then staked off.

The last seconds were of me watching him walk off in the distance.

"Cut."


	7. Legend Killer

Author's Note: SOOOO sorry for the lack of updates! I hope I can get a few more in today. Starting a new story later (: I'm absolutely crazy for having three stories up but I can't help myself. I promise chapter posts will become more regular in the next two to three days. Thanks for your patience (: With that said enjoy this chapter! Review too!

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Randy Orton stood off in the distance with his head in a whirl. There she was, clear as day. He cursed at himself for not listening at the recent meetings held for both rosters, because if he did he wouldn't be in this situation. There weren't many women in Randy's life that could make him speechless or feel overpowered. The three women that scared him shitless were his mother, his younger sister, and Jordyn Taylor. He prayed to God that he would never come face to face with her again and it seemed like Mr. Orton had done too many bad things in his life to receive this wishful prayer.

The dirty blonde hair beauty had just finished her very first interview with Randy's good friend Adam Copeland and in a way he wished he was the one talking to her right now. Jordyn looked different but he knew that face anywhere. He watched as she threw head back and laughed at what Adam had just said to her. She was tall and skinny with really nice legs. Oh what Randy would do to get those legs wrapped around him. He hit himself on the head for thinking those thoughts.

As soon as Adam left to get ready for his and Randy's match, Randy took the opportunity to walk up to Jordyn. She was alone, waiting for her next interviewer and she was smiling. Randy walked up with pure confidence.

"You're Jordyn Taylor right?" He asked. "I'm Randy Orton."

The smile on her face disappeared as she slowly turned to look at him. Her jaw dropped slightly and she stepped back a few steps. Randy had no idea whether not he was scaring the women. All he wanted to do was talk to her.

"Ah Randy Orton…It's nice to see you again," she said and stuck her hand out for him to shake.

He shook it and said, "We had the same English class in junior year of high school."

Jordyn was surprised. She didn't expect him to remember that much. It was definitely true the two had had the same English class. Of course back then Randy was still gorgeous and popular while Jordyn hadn't necessarily been graced with the looks factor yet. She was a bit of a loner and wore glasses and had one good friend. Those four years of high school were not in any means her best four years.

"I remember, you and your friends used to spit spitballs at me," she said and folded her arms across her chest.

Randy put his hand up in defense. "That was never me, I swear."

She smiled a little bit. "But you still laughed."

Randy frowned and thought _way to go dickhead, she hates you just leave her alone_.

"Don't worry though," she added. "I forgive you. You couldn't help it that your three best friends were naturally assholes."

"Yes," he said. "I guess you're right."

Jordyn was uncomfortable being in the same area as Randy Orton. When she was growing up she always had a crush on the Legend Killer but no one ever knew about it. Randy was popular and really sexy, while she was weird and dorky. Thank God things changed for her after high school. It was if the Beauty Gods put a little spell on her and gave her admiring looks. She didn't mind walking into a crowded area and having heads turn to look at her. She was very beautiful and she flaunted it. But, it didn't matter now. Randy was in front of her making her feel like she was seventeen again.

"How about I make it up to you," he said, casually.

Jordyn looked around for a rescuer and saw Eve off in the distance. She didn't know her well enough to beg for help with pleading eyes. Eve glanced over and watched the two conversing. Jordyn focused back on Randy and gave him a confused look.

"How would you do that?" She asked.

"I'll take you to dinner tonight after the show."

She laughed. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going out to dinner with some of the other Divas."

He smirked. "Come on, the Divas will be fine without you. You and I can have some fun."

She shook her head. "No, I won't do that. I made promise and I'm keeping it. Now, I hope you have a good match and a good night…With whoever you bring with you to dinner."

With that said Jordyn walked off and toward Melanie, a slight smile creeping up on the corners of her mouth.

Jordyn's POV

"Hey Jordyn, can I talk to you for a second?" Eve Torres asked me as I gathered up some of my final belongings in the locker room. She and I were the only ones in the locker room for most of the women were still taking showers or had already left to go eat.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked.

Eve smiled slightly. "I saw you talking to Orton…Do you like him?"

I laughed and Eve looked offended. "Sorry, but no…I grew up with him in Saint Louis. He wasn't the nicest guy in the world and he treated me really bad but what are you doing to do, ya know?"

Eve nodded her head. "I'd be careful if I were you. A lot of women in this business have been with him and hurt them too. He isn't the best guy to get involved with."

"Thank you for caring but I am not going to get involved with Randy Orton, I can't stand him. I think too much of past that involved Randy made me realize that I don't need to be with a douche bag, which he clearly is."

Eve smiled and went in to hug me. "I'm just a real caring person and I would hate to see you get hurt so quickly. I can see us becoming good friends you just need to be careful."

"I will, don't worry."

Eve grabbed her gym bag and asked, "Hey, do you want head back to the hotel and grab some take out? We don't need to go out to dinner with all the girls. It'll be nice to just sit back and watch some TV."

"Yeah, I'd like that. You a fan of reality shows?"

"Of course, now come on I think they have a _Mob Wives_ marathon on tonight."


	8. Bikini Contest

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, I didn't have much time to proofread so if there are any mistakes I apologize!

* * *

><p>"Crap," I muttered to myself and grabbed a pillow from the bed to cuddle with. "Why am I doing this to myself?"<p>

I was in a hotel room in Charlotte, North Carolina about to cry my eyes out because I'm watching _Beauty and the Beast_…Talk about sad. In a matter of a week Eve Torres and I had become close friends and she and I were doing almost everything together. We decided to share this hotel room to save on money and considering money wasn't exactly rolling in for me I was glad to split it. I was also glad to not have to be in the same vaccinated as Randy Orton. Surprisingly enough that was going quite well and I was hoping that the only time I'd have to speak to him would be at the show tonight. Even if I don't have to interview him he won't get a single word from me.

"_I let her go." "You…What?" "I had to." "Yes, but, but…but…Why?" "Because I love her." _

"Damn you Cogsworth and Beast!" I shouted just as the tears began to fall down my face. Even if I wanted to I couldn't get up from the bed and leave. This was my all time favorite Disney movie.

I lied back down on the bed and focused on the TV and did my best not to think about Randy Orton. Easier said then done. God, he's just so aggravating, yet extremely sexy…And oh my, his tattoos and his eyes. Stop Jordyn! Do not think of him…Think of food. I could really go for some French fries. Randy asked me out on a date and I declined. Ugh, there I go again.

I rolled over in the bed and screamed into my pillow. That actually seemed to help. I was able to focus back on _Beauty and the Beast_ and Eve walked into the hotel room just as the Beast had died and Belle was confessing her love for him. The tears were endless. God, I hate Disney movies.

"What are you watching?" Eve asked curiously and then got a look at the TV. "Disney classic, I can see you love this."

"I can't stop crying."

Eve handed me a tissue and sat down on the bed next to me. I cried even when Prince Adam was back and he and Belle lived happily ever. I am a sucker for happy endings. If only my life could be exactly like Belle and Prince Adam. Wait never mind. I definitely do not need a beast in my life and I am not a princess.

"I am going to get a drink from the vending machines," I said and got up from the bed. I grabbed my hotel key and slipped on my flip flops before heading out and walking down the hallway.

I pulled two dollars out of my back pocket and put it into the vending machines. I pressed the button for water and heard the machine begin to make some noises and then it just stopped.

"Are you fucking kidding me," I said and kicked it. Nothing happened and I was too upset to get angry with the machine. I leaned my head against it and banged on it with my fist. "Please, I just want my water."

"Jordyn?" A voice asked and I stopped what I was doing to turn around. Randy Orton was standing before me. "You need some help?"

"I don't need your help."

Randy smirked and walked over to me. His muscular body was literally inches away from me as he banged his fist three times on the vending machines, all of which he never took his eyes off of me. I felt my heart quicken as I looked into his eyes and my knees began to buckle. Soon enough the machine made a few more noises and my water bottle was successful waiting for me in the opening.

I reached down and grabbed it and stepped a back a little back from Randy. He didn't seem to want to move and I was cornered. "Thanks."

"Take a walk with me." It sounded more like a command then a question.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what? Hanging out with vending machines?"

"No," I said and my throat felt like it was going to close up from being so nervous around him. "I'm going to the gym."

"I'll go with you," he said and his hand reached out to touch mine. I jerked my hand away and looked anywhere but his gorgeous eyes.

"I am more then capable of going myself, thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going," I said sternly enough to make myself believe that I was getting my point across to Randy Orton. I did not need this man in my life. Why wasn't he getting the point?

I pushed my way past him only to be stopped by him grabbing my hand and turning me around to face him again. "Give in to me," he said.

"No, now leave me alone," I replied and then he lips were on mine. At first the sensation that I felt with his lips on mine was enough for mind to clear of everything. I felt alive and beautiful and yet pissed off that Randy Orton was kissing me. I pulled away and pushed him back off of me. "How dare you! Don't ever talk to me again. You can't just go around kissing people you, you dick."

I stormed off without another word. As I made my way back to the hotel room I couldn't help but bring my hand up to my lips. I could still feel his lips lingering on mine. I may have enjoyed it but I was still angry and upset about what he did. He barely even knows me and he's already kissing me and asking me to dinner and what not. I told myself before I left for this job that I would not get involved with absolutely anyone. I couldn't risk being with someone and screwing up my time here. If I wanted to get to the point where I could wrestle in the ring then I needed to focus on myself and not the gorgeous men that work in this company. Randy Orton is just another memory of my past and that's all he ever will be.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the arena I got some rather interesting news. It turns out that Mr. Orton is going to be the acting Raw General Manager for tonight's taping. The fans didn't know about it and Vince practically threw it on all of us expecting it do be all fine and dandy. It was not fine and dandy. Not only was I going to have to interview him tonight about his new found glory of being Raw Manager but I was also going to have to take part in the Diva's Bikini Contest. It was all based on Randy's vote and also the fans, and maybe Jerry Lawler considering he is obsessed with Divas.<p>

The show was going to start with Randy, Vince, Adam, Cena, and Steven (Sheamus) and Vince is going to feel bad about last weeks match that involved Randy and Adam. Vince is going to let Randy be the manager and the first thing Randy is going to set up is the main event for tonight. Randy Orton and John Cena verse Edge and Sheamus. I must admit it was a pretty good main event and I much rather just stick in the back interviewing then have to walk out in my bikini for millions of fans to see.

I was putting on some of my favorite lotion just as all the Diva's began to discuss tonight's contest. I had found out that the Diva's didn't exactly like this kind of stuff. They felt as if the WWE was just using them to show off their bodies and make the people happy. They much rather wrestle then wear skimpy bikinis, and I had to agree with them. My tiny white bikini reminded me too much of my time at the club. I cursed at myself for thinking of those horrible days.

When we were standing in gorilla position waiting for our cue to walk out to the ring Eve gave me a few pointers. "Just keep smiling and don't let anyone bring you down. It's weird because being in a bikini is a lot different then being in ring gear. You have to flaunt what you have and show confidence. The fans will know if you are nervous and it'll shine through out you. Just be calm, be smiley, and be yourself."

I smiled and hugged her just as Alicia Fox's music played to start of the Diva's. Then it went Gail Kim, The Bella Twins, Melina, Maryse, and finally me and Eve. I wasn't official Diva so I didn't have my own music yet or a titantron. I was happy to walk out with Eve since we were good friends and she was Diva's Champion giving her a great pop. The whole walk down to the ring was exhilarating and I loved hearing the crowd. I could definitely get used to this.

After all eight of us were in the ring we all sort of just waited. Maryse was causing drama (planned drama) and she almost went to smack Brie Bella on the face when Randy's music was heard. When I say the screams were deafening, I one hundred percent mean it.

"Stay strong," Eve whispered.

Randy slide in the ring and went to pose on the ropes before having someone throw him a mic. "Ah, look at you lovely Divas. Does everyone agree that these lovely ladies look stunning tonight?" More cheers. "Yes, we all agree. Now, I figured we'd do a little contest…And with that the winner gets to receive a date with me."

I almost started to laugh and didn't feel bad when Maryse cracked up next me. Maryse was really good at being heel, if they ever turned her face I would cry.

Randy went on for a few more minutes and I was nervous when he decided to get this contest under way, after Jerry came into the ring of course. I was nervous mostly because not a lot of people knew me and what if I got no cheers whatsoever. Honestly, I could see why bikini contests could bring down your self esteem. If no one likes you I would automatically think I have the worst body in the history of the world, or im just ugly? Maybe that's why Eve said I needed to show confidence.

The whole thing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and the whole finished winner was based on Jerry and Randy's decision. I prayed to God that they wouldn't pick me. Please, don't pick me. If anything they should pick Eve, she is the Diva's Champion and she's gorgeous. Or what about Alicia Fox, she is pretty damn sexy. Gail Kim deserves to win and so does everyone else, but not me. I haven't even been here a full week and I'm already participating in a bikini contest. I knew though, from it being planned, that it didn't matter who would win because right afterward the Divas were going to freak out and start beating each other up. So, maybe it would be okay if I won because I wasn't ready to be apart of an attack. My life sucks right now.

"So many beautiful women, but only one winner," Randy said into the mic and began to walk along the ring. Eve stood next to me smiling and I did the same, following her orders. "I think it's safe to say that…Jordyn Delaney our new acting interviewer should be the winner of tonight's Bikini Contest."

Aw, fuck. I closed my eyes and was surprised to hear cheering and then Eve went to hug me and so did Brie and Nikki while Maryse, Melina, and Alicia waited to go in for their attack. Before I knew it I was apart of this attack and Maryse pushed me down to the ground, thanks girl. Eve stepped in front of me and got into her face while Gail pushed me out of the ring so they could continue what was planned. Randy was by my side in a second and was helping me up, which I gladly accepted. I was stunned about the whole thing and I wasn't ready for what had happened. I probably should have listened in the meeting before with Vince. Whoops.

I shrugged away from Randy and went back up to the ramp, high fiving fans as I went up. The Divas were still brawling it out in the ring. I went back to the locker room and changed into my interviewing outfit and headed to my position. My first interview of the night involved Chris Jericho and I didn't want to be late. I also wanted to avoid Randy at all costs. I was not going out on a date with him. I will not do it.


	9. Serenade

Author's Note: Alright, here is a new chapter! So, last night was Summer Slam and I went to my older brother's apartment to watch it with some of his friends. I enjoyed the six man tag-team match, mostly because of Kofi. I praised Stephanie McMahon because who wouldn't? I didn't care for Sheamus and Mark Henry. I was extremely pissed about Beth not winning the Diva's Championship, though I write a lot about Kelly Kelly I just don't like her that much anymore. I about cried when I saw Edge, literally. My brother and his friends made fun of me because I was so excited to see him. And he looked hot (: In conclusion, I can't even begin what I want to say about Alberto Del Rio. I was shocked and pissed. Ugh. Anyway...I hope you like the chapter! Review (:

* * *

><p>"How are things there?" Hanna asked me as we talked on the phone later that night. I was standing outside the Diva's locker room giving myself a little privacy. I hadn't talked to my mom since last week and when I had a little break from interviewing I decided to call her. My night wasn't particularly hectic and I was happy when all my interviews were done for the night. The Diva's were hanging out watching the rest of the show and I was doing my very best to avoid Randy. He hadn't found me yet which was good. Thank God, they canceled his interview I wouldn't have known what to do with myself.<p>

"Um, things are good. I'm heading back to Tampa tomorrow. How are things in Saint Louis?"

"They are okay I've just been relaxing and what not. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Mom."

"So, how are the people there? Are they nice?"

"They're very welcoming. It's not bad. You remember I was telling you about Eve? Well she's been super nice and helping me along the way. None of the women are how they are on TV. I really like it here."

"That's very good. I saw you tonight on TV in that bikini contest. I got really angry at the platinum blonde girl…The one who hit you and knocked you down. I was like, what a bitch. Now, hey, do you really have a date with that guy tonight?"

"Oh, Maryse she isn't like that at all. Mom, uh, that was Randy Orton."

Silence filled the other end and all I could hear was the faint sound of my mother breathing. "You mean the Randy Orton who grew up here?"

"Do you know anyone else with that name?"

"No, I mean…I'm so shocked. He was such an asshole to you, through everything. Jord, I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with him again."

"I'm not Mom just don't worry about me I have this all under control." Under control my ass.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Maybe it's because I don't believe myself. Just please don't think too much into this. I shouldn't have told you."

Hanna seemed appalled. "How dare you Jordyn! I am your mother I have every right to know."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I am also not fifteen. Please, just forget I ever mentioned anything to you. I am not going to get involved with Randy Orton and everything is going to be just peachy. I'll call you when I can. Have a good night."

I hung up the phone without a response from my mother and let out a little screech. Hanna could be the most worried woman in the world. I should have kept my damn mouth shut. Anyway, I came to the conclusion that it would be best to pack up my stuff and head back to the hotel. I went back into the locker room and began to throw everything into my luggage case.

"Jord, all of us are going out tonight. Do you want to come?" Melina asked me with a smile.

"Did you forget Melina?" Gail began to say. "Jordyn has got herself a hot date with the one and only Randy Orton."

I did one of those fake laughs. "I will not be going on that date."

"So, come out with us!" Gail shouted.

"No, I think it'll be best if I just went back to the hotel and got some rest. I haven't been feeling all that well today." Nice lie, Jord. "Thanks though."

Melina actually seemed crushed that I wasn't going out with them tonight. But, when you're a stripper for two years of your life clubs and partying is just not in your forte anymore.

"We understand, maybe next time?" Melina asked.

"Totally count me in for next time," I replied just as most of the Diva's began to head out. I waved to a few and hugged some also and then it was just me and Eve left.

"If you don't mind…I'm going to go out with them," Eve said, casually.

"Eve, go I'm going to be fine at the hotel. Besides you don't need make sure its okay with me first. I don't want you to feel like you are stuck not doing things because of me. I really appreciate how nice you have been to me lately and it's been great. You're a really great friend. Go have some fun for both of us."

Eve smiled and gave me a hug. "Thanks Jordyn, that's what I needed to hear. Don't wait up for me. We'll head to the airport together?"

"Sounds good," I replied and she smiled once before and left the room.

About fifteen minutes later I was finally heading to my own rental car. The parking lot was almost empty and I popped the trunk and threw my stuff in. I nearly had a heart attack when someone taped my shoulder.

"Holy shit!" I shouted and jumped into the air, just as the person behind me screamed. I turned around to see the Miz. Well this is an awkward situation. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just…Well, I kind of need a ride and you were the only one in the parking lot."

"So you just think the best way to approach a woman is by taping their shoulder? You're lucky I don't carry pepper spray."

He laughed. "I'm Mike Mizanin, also known as the awesome one the Miz."

I smiled at him. "I'm Jordyn Taylor."

"Oh shit, Rick's niece? You aren't going to say anything about this right? I really didn't mean to scare you."

I put my hand up to stop him. "Hold up. I am not telling him anything. Just, don't scare me ever again. Okay?"

He nodded his head and bent down on one knee, took my hand in his and looked up at me. "I solemnly swear to never scare you again. No matter how tempting it may be. You just so happen to be one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. God must have sent me to you. Given the situation I'd be willing to fly to Vegas with you right now and marry you."

I looked around to see if anyone could see what was taking place. "Get up you fool," I said.

He scrambled to hit feet and stared into my eyes. Mike was really adorable but not the hottest guy I have ever seen. The hottest guy I have ever seen would be George Clooney. Okay, I have never seen George Clooney but if I did he would be the hottest guy I've ever seen with my own two eyes.

"Now is not the time to confess you want to get married," I said. "We are in the middle of a parking lot. Now do you want a ride or not?"

He nodded his head and I gestured for him to put his bags in the trunk with mine. After we got into the car I asked him where his hotel was (thankfully he was staying at the same one as me) and we got into a friendly conversation. I learned a lot about Mike on that car ride to the hotel and I remember seeing him once on MTV when he was apart of _The Real World_. I am a sucker for reality TV shows. Give me some _Real Housewives, The Bachelor, Celebrity Rehab, _or _The Jerry Springer Show_ and I am set for life.

"Oh my God, I love this song," Mike stated and turned the volume up to a level that I was not pleased with. It was Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Mike made me drive around in circles in the hotel parking lot so he could sing the whole entire song to me. I never knew what it felt to be serenaded by a man until now. Mike's voice was off key and his facial expressions made it hard for me not to laugh but I liked that he put thought into it. He made me smile and what girl isn't a sucker for that?

Finally, after the song ended and I could pull into a parking spot Mike jumped out of the car and ran around to my side. He opened the door for me and held out his hand, I took it with a sincere smile. To be honest, I didn't know exactly why Mike was acting like this. Was it because he was trying to suck up to me because I'm Rick's niece? Did he really want to be nice to me? Was he trying to make it up to me because he scared me? I guess time will only tell.

"You want to get some food in the restaurant?" Mike asked me as we stepped into the lobby.

"Ah, no thanks…I should probably just head up and get some sleep. Thanks for the offer."

"No problem. Hey, let's exchange numbers."

"Sure," I said and we both switched phones. When Mike handed mine back I went in to give him a hug. He accepted it then threatened that if I didn't call him sometime this week he'd kick my ass. I took that to heart and planned to give him a call. If he wasn't serious, and he didn't answer his phone, I knew that this whole hour I spent with him was a waste.

"Bye Mike, have a good night!" I called out to him as he headed for the hotel restaurant and I went for the elevator.

"See ya later Jordy!" Ah, he even created a nickname.

I was safely in my hotel room and I planned to do a few things before I settled down to watch TV. I turned up the air conditioner to full blast considering it was real stuffy in the room and I rearranged by luggage bag. After that I painted my nails and was able to catch an episode of _Hells Kitchen_. It was around twelve-thirty when I heard the knock at the door. I knew it had to be either Eve or maybe even Mike. I wouldn't have been surprised if Mike was behind that door.

I went over to get it and almost cried when I saw who stood before me. Randy fucking Orton. Can this guy not take a hint? I took a good look at him before speaking. He was wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt while also holding a bag of take out. I laughed to myself and Randy looked offended. Date night.

"What are you doing here Randy?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You owe me a date," he said, flirtatiously. Oh give me a break.

"I don't owe you anything."

"You won the contest, you get a date."

I gave him a confused look. "Buddy, do you not get what I am saying? I do not want to have a date with you. I don't want to have a date with you now or ever. Have a nice night." I slammed the door in his face.

I leaned up against, breathing heavily, and then a minute later there was some knocking. Randy began to talk and I could hear him faintly through the door. "Come on Jordyn…Just open the door. Just let me give you the food and you can eat it all for yourself. Or maybe you could let me eat it with you…Please. I don't get why you don't like me, or hate me, whatever. I know you're listening Jordyn and I'll stay out here all night."

I don't know why I had a change of heart. I like to think it was the hunger that was getting to me because though I was going to go to the vending machines that still meant opening the door and facing Randy. In a way I did owe the guy a date. Tonight during the Bikini Contest I won fair and square. Whether or not Randy did it on purpose I'll never know but I guess things wouldn't be so bad if I talked to him for a little while. People change, at least I like to think they do. I'll never know unless I give him a chance (and when I say chance I mean one shot, that's all he was getting.)

So, I turned around and grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Randy looked generally surprised to see me and then he smiled. I needed to set down some ground rules.

"We eat and then you leave."

He nodded his head. "I understand."

"And don't you dare try to kiss me."

He nodded his head again. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Okay, you can come in."

I opened the door fully so Randy could walk in. He glanced around the hotel room curiously and I passed him to take some of mine and Eve's belongings off the table to make room for the food.

"Who is staying with you?" Randy asked.

"Eve, but she is out with the girls tonight."

"You didn't go?"

"I was too tired."

"You mean you wanted to wait for me?"

"No, that is not what I mean," I said and took a seat at the table. Randy got the hint and took a seat across from me and pulled some of the food out. It was Chinese food and I was completely okay with that. I didn't realize how starving I was until the food was placed in front of me. I ate what I wanted and talked to Randy when necessary.

I was eating an egg roll as Randy took a long sip from his drink. "You confuse the hell out of me."

I glanced up at him and said, "I highly doubt that."

"No, you really do. You let me eat dinner with you and yet you haven't spoken more then one word to me. What did I do to offend you?"

"Nothing," I said and closed my eyes. "I'm just naturally a bitch sometimes."

"I don't believe that," he said firmly. "Did someone say something about me to you? It's most likely a lie."

"No one said anything," I replied. Well, besides my mother and Eve, and a few other Divas.

"Then, what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Obviously you do. All I want to do is get to know you. Is that too much?"

"How many other girls have you wanted to just get to know, huh?" I asked. "Look Randy, I really don't need a man in my life right now and even if I did want someone in my life it wouldn't be you. I'm sorry but you just need to lay off, please. You got your date, you got your kiss…What else do you want from me?"

"I don't know," Randy replied. "I thought you were different then all the rest. But I guess you're not."

"Nope," I said and was surprised by own words. I guess I wasn't giving this man a chance. "I think it would be best if you leave now."

"I think you're right."

Randy left without another word. After he was gone and I was sitting by myself in a now freezing hotel room I had an extreme urge to call Ricky Steamboat. During my months with him he really grew to be someone I could just call when I needed him, and he gave really good advice. I wondered whether or not I was too harsh for what I said to Randy. Maybe I could call Mike? I'm sure he'd be willing to talk to me for a while.

But, in the end I didn't call anyone. Instead I crawled up into bed and thought about my life and how I got to this point. I was proud of myself that much I knew but everything else seemed to be in a crazed mess. My final thought before I went to bed was at next weeks Monday Night Raw I would personally apologize to the Viper, and mean it.


	10. Lunch Disaster

Author's Note: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated this story in weeks. It's just that I had a rather personal issue in my life, I got diagnosed with mono. All I have been doing for the past two weeks is sleeping and drinking tons of fluids! I always wanted to get to writing but I just couldn't, I was always tired and weak. Anyway, now that that is out of the way I can tell you that I'm feeling much better. I have school starting next week and then it's back to my regular life. Now that I'm a little bit healthier again I hope to bring back regular updates but I won't make any promises because I couldn't keep them last time. I also need some serious inspiration for this story. So please, please leave me your thoughts and ideas they'd be greatly appreciated. The interview I have with R-Truth below is taken from the 6-28-10 episode of Raw but instead of Josh I replaced him with Jordyn. I hope everyone is doing well (: Enjoy

* * *

><p>June 28, 2010<p>

"Ugh, I feel so gross," I said to myself as I walked into an empty hotel room. I threw my gym bag on the bed and headed right into the bathroom. I did my best to get my sweaty clothes off of me and then I jumped into the shower.

Raw was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania tonight and it has been over two weeks since I have seen or talked to Randy Orton. Last week I had planned to speak to the Legend Killer and I did my best to find him but it was as if he was doing his best to hide from me. I only had two interviews that night, one with The Hart Dynasty and the other with John Cena. Besides that I was not needed for any Bikini Contest and I wasn't hit across the face by a Diva or anything. I was just doing my job that I was meant to do.

I left soon after the event was over and spent the night alone. Eve had offered to room with me but I just needed to think about things and to do that I needed to do it alone. I called my mom and talked to her for a while and I wrote in my journal that I brought with me. But, in the end I just called Mike and he showed up with popcorn and Capri Sun juice boxes. After the night I drove him to the hotel Mike and I have been inseparable. I knew I didn't have feelings for him and he felt the same way about me. Mike was actually trying to get Maryse to notice him but she wasn't exactly giving him the time of day. Mike and I have a very brother/sister type relationship and it felt nice to have some sort of protection while I was traveling.

I finished up with my shower and wrapped a towel around my body and headed back out to the room. I was rooming with Eve, like always, and right now she was still out training. I went about an hour before with Mike and after I was done getting ready I was planning to meet him for some lunch. I also wanted to make sure that some point tonight I find Randy. I needed to apologize to him and it's been hanging over my head for the past two weeks. Mike said that Randy isn't as bad as people think he is. He's just got a lot of things on his mind, and also a rough past. Believe me I have a rough past too.

I was brushing my hair when my phone rang and I reached in my bag to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jordy, they have potato skins at the restaurant. You need to hurry your ass."

I laughed at the sound of Mike's voice. "That does sound good. I have to put my hair up and then I'll meet you."

"Alright, I got a few others to join us. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," I said and grabbed a hair tie. "I should be down there in the next five to ten minutes."

"I look forward to seeing your beautiful face!" Then he hung up. Mike was never good at goodbyes and I was okay with that.

I threw my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed my purse. I headed out of the room and waited patiently for the elevator. The ride down was quick and before I knew it I was walking into the hotel restaurant. My eyes gazed across the room hoping to catch Mike's but they never did.

"Hm," I muttered and then felt a pair of arms wrap about my waist.

"Guess who," he voice said.

I smiled. "I have no clue, now get off of me!"

I pushed Mike's arms away from me and turned around to face him. For the first time since I've met Mike he was wearing a hat, a Cleveland Indians hat to be exact. I smiled at him and gave him a hug the right way. He lifted me in the air and spun me around before placing me back down.

"Don't you look good," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

"I'm serious you should wear your hair like that more often. It's cute."

I guess Mike liked the messy bun look, interesting. "I'll keep that in mind next time I plan to see you."

Mike smiled. "Come on, we have a table in the back."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "Who are we eating with?" I asked.

"Some of the guys," he responded.

We turned a corner and I looked over his shoulder to see who exactly we were eating lunch with. It was John Morrison, Kofi Kingston, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes. Oh thank God. I thought for sure Mike was going to pull a joke on me and have Randy sitting at the table. Now that would have been awkward and not fun. But, Mike knew I'd murder him if he pulled something like that. Only Mike knew about Randy coming to the hotel room all those weeks ago and he seemed to understand me. He cared for me and I loved that.

After a few hugs and hellos and Cody pulled out my chair I was finally able to sit down and look at the menu. I wasn't super hungry but I knew I had to eat something. I'm not like those girls who eat salads or what not when I'm out with a bunch of guys. Give me a cheeseburger and a plate of fries and I'll be fine. I might actually go for the potato skins that Mike was so happy about getting.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

Oh, shit. I knew that deep serious voice. I glanced up from my menu to see Randy Orton. I actually started laughing when he took a seat next to Ted. I mean I actually burst out laughing and Mike kicked my leg underneath the table to get me to shut up. I knew I was being disrespectful and rude but I couldn't believe that I thought I would get through a lunch with a bunch of guys who practically praised Randy. Of course he was going to come. God, I am so damn stupid.

"Jord, you know Randy right?" Cody asked me and I placed my menu down on the table. I looked over at Mike who gave me a stern look. I had to be nice and I was only doing that for Mike.

I smiled and locked eyes with Randy. "Yeah, I know Randy. We went to high school together."

"You did?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Randy said. "She was in my English class junior year."

Mike looked very confused and I regretted stating what I said. "How is that possible? Jord, isn't Randy like three years older then you?"

"Funny story about that," I said and laughed slightly. "I skipped a grade."

"So you're like super smart?" Cody asked.

"Wait, wait, wait," Randy said and put his hand up to stop anyone from continuing. "You're telling me that the whole time I actually thought you were in my grade you weren't?"

"Yes," I said. "Wasn't it obvious? I was only fifteen at the time. I skipped eighth grade and headed straight for high school. I took three English classes that year including your course."

"So you _are _super smart," Cody said.

"Yes, Cody, I guess I am."

"This is blowing my mind," Randy said. "I can't believe this, I should have known."

"Why do you think I never talked to anyone? I wasn't necessarily the most outgoing girl in the world. I didn't have a lot of friends so I studied a lot I just did a really good job."

"So why are you here instead of being like a mad scientist and discovering the cure for cancer?" Mike asked.

I laughed. "I went to Yale after I graduated but dropped out. I felt so drained in college. I was much younger then everyone else and I thought I had done enough school work. College just wasn't in my life plans."

"What did you do after that?" John asked. Since when did this lunch turn into discuss Jordyn's past?

"I, um, went into modeling. You know just little projects and what not."

At that moment I could have kissed our waiter, he showed up at the exact moment that I needed him. After we all put in our orders and our waiter tried flirting with me but go absolutely no where the conversation was turned once again back to me but not about my past.

"God," Mike said. "That guy was such a perv his eyes were on your chest the whole time."

"They were not!" I stated.

"Mike's right, that was totally inappropriate," Ted said.

"He soooo wants your number," Cody stated.

"Guys, shut up! He wasn't staring at my chest and he doesn't want my number. Just leave him alone."

"What do you think he's good looking or something?" Mike asked.

"No, he's not my type," I replied and took a sip of my drink.

"What is your type?" Kofi asked me.

"I don't know…I mean, why are we talking about this? Can we talk about something else like I don't know Raw tonight?"

"We have tons of time later at the arena to talk about Raw," Mike said. "It's time to talk about you."

"Let's talk about someone else, why does it have to be about me?"

"Oh, here comes the waiter again," Kofi said.

Our waiter approached our table and put down a glass in front of me. It looked like an alcoholic beverage and I stared up at him. "I didn't order this."

"Compliments from the two men at the bar," he said and walked off.

All the guys at the table started to crack up as I looked over to see two older men staring at me from the bar. My heart fell and I found it hard to breathe. I looked away from them and it felt like I could hear my heart beating in my head. How did they found me?

"I have to go," I said and reached down to grab my bag. I couldn't be here anymore.

"Jord, those guys are gross, don't worry about it," Kofi said.

"I can't be here, I have to go back to my room," I said and stood up from my chair.

"Whoa, Jord," Mike said and stood up as well. "Just calm down and sit. What's wrong?"

I looked at Mike and hoped he could see the fear on my face. I told Mike a couple weeks ago about working at a strip club and how on my last night there I was almost raped by four older men. Mike seemed generally concerned and he was so pissed that I thought he was going to go out and try to find them so he could kill them. But, it looks like Mike could get his wish. Two of them were in this very hotel at this very moment.

Mike walked around the table to me and whispered, "Jord, what's going on?"

"Mike, those two guys…There the guys from that night I told you about."

Mike's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was," I replied.

"Is everything okay?" Cody asked and I looked over at the table. Everyone's faces seemed concerned and worried. They didn't know what Mike and I were talking about but they still cared. That's when I noticed Randy wasn't sitting there anymore.

I frantically glanced around and I saw Randy approaching the two men. Shit, shit, shit, oh my God, this can't go over well. I had no idea what Randy was saying to them but he seemed to be having the upper hand. The burlier one (he was the one trying to stick his tongue down my throat) stood up and pushed Randy and he stumbled backwards. At that moment, the whole table dispersed and went over to Randy while I stood off alone. I looked around the restaurant to see all eyes on the confrontation taking place. I knew that the best thing I could do was try to stop whatever was about to happen. I couldn't let any of these men get in trouble because of my problems. I needed to stick up for myself and handle the two men.

I pushed my way through the crowd that formed until I was standing between burly and Randy. The look on Randy's face was the face he gave his opponents in the ring. I would have loved for Randy to pull an RKO on burly but there was no need for violence.

I placed my hand firmly on Randy's chest. "Randy, stop. You're too good for this, just back off."

My jaw dropped when I felt a sudden slap to my bottom. I turned around and burly pulled me close, "Hey baby, did you miss me?"

"Get your hands off of me," I stated through gritted teeth. My eyes connected with Randy and I wanted to cry. I had to be strong though.

"You heard her," Randy said. "Let her go."

He laughed. "You know this slut?"

"Hey!" Mike shouted and pushed his way through to stand next to Randy. "She is not a slut. Let her go now."

The man's grip on me was so tight I knew for sure that I'd bruise. I closed my eyes and tried my best to jerk my arm away and get set free. He just pulled me closer and said, "Where do you think you are going little lady? You still owe me that dance."

"I don't owe you anything. Now get your filthy hands off of me right now."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it if I don't? You going to have these punks beat me up? I'm so scared," he said sarcastically and looked at his friend who joined in on his laughter. Why wasn't anyone in this restaurant breaking this up? Where was the manager? Where were the cops for crying out loud? "You thought you got away from us but you didn't. We've been looking for you for months. Now that we found you, we can have you."

"You don't have me, and you never will."

He laughed again. "You're funny. Do these guys know you're a whore? Do they know you dance with a pole for a living?"

"That's enough!" Mike shouted.

Burly kept it up. "Do they know you give lap dances and you'd much rather prefer being topless? Like I said, you're a whore."

Before I knew it a fist was flying past me and connected with Burly's jaw. His hold on me loosened and I stepped away just as Randy and Burly started their fight on the floor. I was shaking uncontrollably as Mike, John, and Cody tried their best to break up the fight. I felt disgusting and I just wanted to leave the room because I felt like I was going to pass out. The crowd around us got bigger and now the manager was involved and some other hotel and restaurant employees.

Mike turned and looked at Ted. "Get Jordyn out of here."

Ted nodded and grabbed my hand. "Come on Jord, let's go somewhere else."

"No! I can't leave!"

"We're just going to go in the lobby, I'll be with you."

Ted walked me to an open couch in the lobby and I sat down. I folded my hands on my lap and looked over at Ted. He seemed on edge and I didn't blame him. His good friend just got into a fist fight over a girl who was an ex-stripper, what a great reason.

"Everything that guy said…Was it true?" Ted asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled and we left it at that.

* * *

><p>It's been six hours since the incident at the hotel restaurant. Ted and I waited in the lobby for a little while before Mike came over to talk to me. The police weren't going to be called unless I wanted them to be. I knew if I said yes that could mean bad things for Randy and I couldn't have that. I told Mike no and Burly and his friend were escorted off the premise by a few security guards. We never got around to eating lunch but I instead had to deal with the extreme awkwardness of the men finding out about my past job. They didn't ask questions but instead stared at me differently as if they couldn't believe it. Mike wasn't having that and said that it was stupid to judge me because of my past and for the past month I have been the Jordyn they have all grown to like. Just like that everything seemed to be okay again.<p>

I tried finding Randy after the whole fiasco but he had gone back to his room. I had caught a glimpse of him and he didn't look bad, Burly had it bad though. Now I needed to apologize to Randy for two things, one, me being a complete bitch and two, protecting me when I needed it most.

Mike never wanted to leave my side so I have spent the whole rest of the day with him. When we got to the arena for Raw I was finally able to be free of Mike. I tried not to let what happened bring me down but it wasn't leaving my mind. Gail and Eve could sense something was wrong but I told them I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't know how fast gossip traveled in this business and I figured if it was fast they'd know by the end of the night.

I went to makeup and wardrobe and that got my mind off things for a little while. I had three interviews tonight one of them being right after the Hart Dynasty's match against the Usos which was the first of the night. It wasn't actually going to be a match because the Usos were going to jump the Harts on the way to the ring.

"Jordyn, you're need," Amanda called from down the hallway.

I sped up and walked into the interview area. I was handed a microphone as Ron (R-Truth) walked into the room. We said hello and waited for our cue.

"Three, two, one, go."

I smiled. _"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome my guest at this time…R-Truth."_ Ron smiled down at me and I asked, _"Truth, in your opinion what actions should be taken against this group that refers to themselves as the Nexus?"_

Truth waited a moment. _"This group that calls themselves that Nexus are behaving like a bunch of untamed wild animals. I say don't fire them, it's too easy. Leave 'em right out here at the WWE zoo because I'm the zookeeper and that's…The truth."_

I smiled as Truth walked off.

"Cut!"

"Don't go far Jord," Amanda said. "Your interview with Khali should be in ten to fifteen minutes."

I nodded and accepted water from a camera man. I went and sat down at one of the chairs and waited for my next interview. I watched Raw on a monitor before I saw Randy walking down the hallway. I stood up quickly and ran after him completely surprised by my sudden action.

"Randy!" I called out and the Viper stopped. He turned around slowly and looked down at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I, uh, I wanted to thank you for what you did today." He had a slight bruise near his eye and I felt awful. "You didn't have to do what you did."

"No man should ever say what he said about you. I was raised to respect woman, he needed to know his place," he stated firmly and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" I called out and he stopped once again but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that night in my hotel room. I'm so sorry." I watched him turn and face me. We were so close our bodies were almost touching. "I want to make it up to you." No reply. "I want to go on a date with you, a real date."

He nodded his head. "Okay."

"You'll go?"

"Under one condition," he responded.

"Which is?"

"You kiss me. Right now, right here. I don't mean some peck that you give a relative, I mean a full on kiss, like you mean it."

"No," I said.

"Then I guess all isn't forgiven."

I huffed. "This is like blackmail."

"It's just a kiss."

"Then do it, kiss me."

"No, that's not the deal. You kiss me."

I rolled my eyes. "Forget it I have an interview to do."

"I never thought you'd be one to chicken out."

"You know what, fine."

Before I could ponder it any further I yanked him toward me and covered my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. He responded immediately and it surprised me. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer then I could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and I opened my mouth with a low moan. I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him even closer to me and he placed his hand lightly on the small of my back. This kiss just so happened to be the most extraordinary kiss I had ever received in my life.

Randy pulled away first and looked down at me. I wanted to keep kissing him.

"Go do your interview, come to my hotel room later tonight."

Then, he was gone.


	11. Backstage

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sadly, school has started but the good thing is it's my senior year, woo woo woo! Now, I needed to add some organization into my life so I could find time to write. So from now on there will be chapter updates on **Thursday's** and **Sunday's**. This is starting today so the next chapter will obviously be posted this Sunday. Now you guys have something to look forward to on Thursdays and Sundays :D ALSO, please let me know what you want to see from this story, I need like little ideas. Such as date ideas for Randy and Jordyn, etc. The following 2 interviews were taken from the 6-28-10 Raw.

Enjoy (: and Review!

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and gentleman please welcome my guest at this time…The Great Khali,"<em> I said into the microphone and smiled. _"Khali, what actions if any should be taken against the self proclaimed Nexus group?"_

I reached the microphone over to Ranjin so he could translate to Khali what I just asked him in English. He spoke in Indian and then I stood on my tippy toes to reach the microphone to Khali. He answered in Indian for a few seconds.

"_Ranjin, can you translate in English please?"_ I asked and Ranjin glanced up at Khali a few times.

"_You know what,"_ he said. _"The Great Khali says he's a big stupid giant. And Khali says that his manager is really tired of protecting him. And if that group that call themselves the Nexus came up here right now the Great Khali would run like a kabootar."_

Ranjin walked off and I held the microphone up to Khali and he mumbled some things in his native language.

"Cut!"

I sighed and handed the microphone to a crew member. I had to wait another twenty minutes or so for my last interview of the night which was with the Nexus. I decided to take a walk around backstage until I head back. I was still shaking from my kiss with the Legend Killer. He had asked me to come to his hotel room later tonight but I was actually debating on whether or not I even wanted to go. I couldn't mix business with pleasure and I knew that if I spent too much time with Randy I would surely receive some pleasure. Sure, I loved the kiss he and I shared only a half hour ago but I knew Randy Orton. He was a player, just like everyone has told me. In the Divas locker room Randy was one of the most talked about guys because of how rude he was and how he could never be in a serious relationship and keep it. Wrestling was his life, his love. It was like his wife if you want to put it in that analogy.

I was also sharing a room with Eve and I knew she'd be curious on where I was going. If I told Mike he'd probably think I was somewhat stupid and throw a juice pouch at my head because he's strange like that. He's the only man I know that hates it when people don't know the difference between a juice box, a juice pouch, and a juice pack…Apparently there is a "difference".

"Allo Jordyn," a voice said with a French accent. How could I not know who this is?

"Hey Maryse," I said and smiled at her. Maryse was in her ring gear and I knew she had a match tonight with Victoria (Alicia Fox) against Eve and Gail Kim.

"What are you up to?"

"Just taking a walk before my last interview, what about you?"

"I'm just looking for Mike…Do you know where I could find him?"

I laughed. "Why would I know where Mike is?"

"I don't know. Every time I see him you're with him. I just…He says he wants to be with me but whenever I see him with you he looks like he's in love with you. It makes me very skeptical."

"Oh Maryse, believe me he doesn't love me and I don't love him…I mean I do love him but in a brotherly type way. You have to know that he really wants to go on a date with you. The guy doesn't shut about you, literally."

Maryse smiled and I swear she blushed. "He talks about me?"

"All the time, he says how beautiful you are. He actually makes me look up English words in French so he can try and talk to you in your language."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"It's true. He's a really good guy."

Maryse nodded. "Thanks Jordyn, I needed to hear this."

"No problem, and hey, you might have luck if you look for him in catering. The man loves to eat."

Maryse laughed and flipped her long hair back. "That's funny, au revoir."

I waved to her and continued on my walk. I went to the Divas locker room and checked my phone and then decided to head back to where I was needed. I watched on the monitor Sheamus verse Mark Henry and I realized how awesome I think Sheamus is. Who wouldn't love a guy with an Irish accent? Hot.

"Hey Jordyn, how are you tonight?" David Otunga asked me.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked as I was re-handed my microphone.

"Great, thanks."

I stood amongst the NXT rookies and to be completely honest I was actually greatly intimated by them. Of course they all were super nice when not being the destructive group called the Nexus but I was still shaking in my boots, actually heels considering that's what I was wearing on my feet.

"Countdown starting now," the camera man said. "In three, two, one, go."

I glanced next to me and then brought the microphone up. _"Gentleman, I'm simply here to ask your reaction on Raw's General Manager stating that if any of you so much as touch any other Raw Superstar…You'd be terminated." _

"_Actually,"_ Michael Tarver began and I put the microphone to him. _"That goes both ways. You see if any WWE Superstar lays a finger on any one of us they'll be suspended, which means that we can still make an impact."_

"_What exactly do you mean by that?"_ I asked but was cut off by Skip Sheffield who began to assault the sound guy. Heath Slater and Darren Young softly placed their hands on my shoulder and held me back. I showed fear on my face and looked around.

"_That's what we mean,"_ Michael Tarver said and they all began to laugh creepily. Darren Young touched my hair for a second and then the scene was over.

"Cut!"

I actually shared a good laugh with the rookies and was super glad that I was done for the night. I would have time to change into yoga pants and a t-shirt and I could head to catering and watch Eve's match and also the main event. The main event was supposed to be super intense. It was Edge, Chris Jericho, Mike, and Ted with Maryse verse Randy, Evan Bourne, John Morrison, and Ron.

I changed quickly, grabbed my bag, and headed to catering. There were very few people in there and I took a seat at one of the tables and began to watch Raw.

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice asked and I looked up. It was Millie Calaway also known as the Undertaker's niece. I had yet to meet her since I've been here. She was on the SmackDown brand. But, then again everyone knew of Millie.

"Yeah, sure," I said and she took a seat.

"Thanks, I'm Millie by the way."

"Jordyn," I responded.

She smiled. "You're the new interviewer right?"

"Yeah, that would be me."

"Word travels pretty fast around here, at least with Raw it does."

"SmackDown isn't known for gossip?" I asked.

"Oh no, there's plenty of gossip but not as bad as Raw."

"Are you serious?" I asked, shocked.

"Totally, but don't listen to most of it. In the end the rumor could be a jumbled mess which happens ninety-nine percent of the time."

I laughed. "Thanks for the tip."

"No problem. So how is everyone treating you?"

"Really good, everyone's nice."

"No Divas giving you problems?"

I shook my head. "Absolutely not, Eve has been helping me out a lot and Gail too."

"Eve's my girl, she's cares for everyone and so does Gail."

"Yeah, it was a great welcome. But people have been warning me about Maryse."

Millie laughed and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Don't believe anything you hear about Maryse. She is just super good at being a bitch and that's why people hate her. Outside of this business she's nice and sweet. She's practically my neighbor."

"You both live in LA?" I asked.

"Kind of," she said. "I fly to LA and North Carolina."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well I have a house in LA and Adam lives in North Carolina."

Oh man, I had totally forgotten that Millie was dating Edge, also known as Adam. There have been many times where I would see Adam on the phone whether in catering or out in the hallways and he was always glowing and smiling. Eve told me a few weeks ago that he and Millie were dating but they had the oddest relationship. Supposedly Millie never wanted to date Adam because she didn't want to mix business with pleasure (ironic huh?) and it took Adam the longest time to finally get her to go on a date with him. It has to suck for the two of them to be on different brands.

"Oh right, I heard that you were dating Adam."

"And you believed it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I've heard him talk about you a few times."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "That man is crazy."

"So why are you here at Raw?"

"Usually I go to the SmackDown tapings early Tuesday mornings but Adam has been having some personal problems lately so I decided to come to tonight's show to be with him. He kind of needs the moral support."

I nodded. "I see."

"He also said he really missed me and I couldn't exactly say no," she said with a smile.

"Of course not," I replied.

Millie and I didn't say much after that. We both quietly watched the Diva's match and I was upset that Eve and Gail didn't pick up the win, but Victoria was the Diva's Champion and it would be extremely odd if she didn't win. About ten minutes later it was the eight man tag-team match. Edge was out first and I glanced over at Millie to see if she would act differently, she didn't. I've always been slightly fascinated with Edge I actually thought he was kind of hot.

"Is Adam anyway realated to his Edge persona?" I asked her.

She laughed. "In a way yes, he gets really stubborn sometimes and I want to punt him in the head. We fought this morning over who would drive to the arena, he ended up winning but I didn't go down without a fight, I speared him."

My jaw dropped. "You actually speared him?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Hell yeah, I'm not afraid of him. I would have done like a DDT or an RKO or something awesome like that but I just figured a spear would get him down. Cool right?"

I smiled just as Chris Jericho's music was heard. Why does Jericho walk with so much swag? Did anyone else notice that? He should be the swag walking King. I smiled when Mike came out and I wondered if Maryse ever found him, well, obviously she did in the gorilla position because now she was walking out with Ted. Ron, John, and Matt (Evan Bourne) followed and then the Viper. My heart actually skipped a beat when I saw Randy. I thought about later tonight and how I knew for sure that I'd go to his hotel room. I was crazy, but I was a risk taker…At least I like to think so.

"Who's your favorite?" Millie asked.

I laughed slightly. "To be honest with you it's the Miz."

"Ah, you're a Miz fan?"

"I confess, plus he's been a really good friend and I feel obligated to say it."

Before the match was over a bunch of other Divas joined Millie and I. I felt like for the first time I was really connecting with the entire group of women and I could actually consider myself a part of their group. I seemed to have a friendly relationship with most of them, and others even closer. As soon as Raw ended Eve and I split. I've noticed that right after Raw all the wrestlers tend to leave at one time creating traffic jams in our parking lot. I talked to Eve about tonight and didn't mention anything about Randy, not even our kiss. I couldn't risk ruining a friendship with Eve because right now she was the only person I could talk to that was a woman. I don't think Mike exactly counts though he is a great listener.

When we got to the hotel I realized that I didn't know the room number to Randy's room. Most likely he wouldn't be back yet and that left me sitting with Eve and watching reality shows. I got into my pajamas and put my favorite pair of slippers next to my bed. I was so tired at this point that I was debating whether or not I even wanted to get out of bed. Ugh, this bed was so comfortable and there is always tomorrow for when I can see Randy.

Suddenly at around twelve-thirty I got a text message. It was from Mike and it read, _oh my God, Millie I so owe you one! I got myself a date with the hot French Canadian AKA Maryse (if you didn't know that) Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. Come to my room if you want, its 134_

I looked over at Eve and noticed she was passed out. Hey, you must be tired after any match you have. Unless your Mike who doesn't sleep…Ever. I slipped on my slippers and headed out to Mike's room. He answered after one knock and tackled me with a hug.

"How I can I ever repay you?" He asked and pulled me into his room.

"First of all you could let go of me that would be nice."

"Oh, sorry," he said and let go of our hug. "I'm just really happy and I wanted to share my excitement with the woman who got me a date with the woman I've been crushing on for years."

"No offense Mike but you sound like a love struck teenager when you talk about Maryse."

"I just feel like a love struck teenager when I think about her or when I talk to her. I don't know Jord she just makes me feel things that I have never felt before. My heart beats so fast and my hands get sweaty. I just feel like if I don't have her then I have nothing."

I smiled and patted him on the back. "That was cute, you better tell her that."

"Yeah, you think so?"

"If some guy said that to me I'd like him even more."

He smiled. "Thanks Jord that helped. Anyway, Randy is in room 257."

My head whipped to face him and I gave him a confused look. "What the fuck? Why are you telling me that?"

"Aren't you going to his room?" He asked. "That's Randy told me to tell you."

"Why would Randy tell you that?"

"Ugh, Jordy, I don't know! He just walked up to me before he left and was like 'hey bro, can you tell Jordyn that I'm in room 257' and I was like 'sure, man, totally'."

"You didn't want to know why?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm not fucking stupid Jordyn. I'm not only one who's got a crush around here."

"Randy doesn't have a crush on me!"

"No, maybe not, but you have a crush on him."

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Alright, you better go meet that stud muffin."

"Shut up, and get some sleep."

"Tuck me in?"

"No," I said and hit him lightly on the head. Mike laughed and pulled me into a hug. When I let go I stood up and headed for the door. "Be careful, call me in the morning."

"Night Mike," I responded and walked out of his room.

I was nervous the whole ride up to Randy's floor. I literally stood in front of his door for a good two minutes before I got up the courage to knock. He answered a few seconds later wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he responded.

* * *

><p>End Notes: OH MAN, serious cliffhanger! Till Sunday... (:<p> 


	12. Confusion and Sensation

Author's Note: Sunday Update :) Okay, so I want to put out a warning that this chapter does contain some uh let's just say sexual content. I hate to ruin it for everyone but I don't know what ages read this story and I need to make sure I give a heads up. If you are easily offended or don't feel like reading it then you can skip it. It's toward the end and I did my best to make it's as clean but yet as steamy as possible ;) haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Until Thursday! I got the ending interview with Mike from the 7-19-10 episode of Raw.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi," I said<em>

"_Hi," he responded. _

Randy stepped out of his hotel room and closed the door behind him. I was confused but I continued to stand and wait for him to talk. He finally did and my stomach became infested with butterflies.

"Let's go for a walk," he stated.

"Randy, it's almost one AM…That's crazy."

He smirked. "What are you scared?"

"I'm not scared," I replied and folded my arms across my chest.

"I'll protect you."

I gulped and couldn't reply before Randy turned and began to take long strides down the hallway. I had to a run a little to catch up with him. I realized a few things on our elevator ride down to the lobby and out into the streets of Philly. One, Randy wasn't in the talking mood. Two, he seemed a little on edge and he walked with a purpose. Half of the time I saw the back of him and I wondered if he was even enjoying this walk because I sure as hell wasn't. This was the Randy that I knew from high school. He was rude and inconsiderate and he made me feel unwanted. At this point I just wanted to turn around and head back to the hotel for some sleep. I knew Randy probably wouldn't even know I was gone.

Finally I cracked. "Randy."

"What?" He asked.

"Where are we going?"

"I saw park up here on my drive back to the hotel. I figured we'd check it out."

A park, are you kidding me? He was right though, there was a park. It was small only having two swings, a small slide, and a jungle gym. I took a seat on one of the swings and pushed my feet on the ground giving me a slight lift into the air. Randy took the other swing and sighed. I don't even think the word confused could describe my emotions right now.

"I like you Jordyn," he said suddenly.

"You don't even know me," I replied because it was the truth. What he just said didn't even make sense to me. Randy Orton didn't like me, not in the slightest bit.

"I like what I do know about you."

"No you don't. If you knew me you wouldn't like me, I promise you that."

"You wouldn't like me either."

"I don't like you now."

He looked over at me and for the first since I have known Randy his eyes looked genuinely sad and also sweet. I knew then that what Randy wanted from me was a friend, at least that's what I thought. So many people put him down and say nasty things about him because they don't know the true Randy. There's crazy, Viper, out of control Randy and then there's sweet, caring, understanding Randy. There was a good Randy and a bad Randy to put it simply.

"I think that's why I like you," he said confidently. "One second you want to work things out, give me a chance…Then you want to be rude and shut me out. Me and you, we aren't that different. I just wish I knew what I did to make you so against me."

Oh if you only knew. "I'm sorry, today just has been a really rough day if you understand what I am saying."

He nodded. "You mean by what happened at the restaurant?"

"Yeah," I said. "I don't just mean by what happened with you and the guy. I mean what you had to find about me…About my past."

"We all have secrets Jordyn. I know I do. You just have to hope that people will still accept you for who you are even if they do find out. So you did some things that you regret, there's nothing wrong with that."

"You've done things that you regret?" I asked and went back to swinging. Randy glanced over at me for a second and then down at his feet.

"Of course, life wouldn't be what it is if we didn't have regrets."

We both were quiet and then I said, "You confuse me just as much as I confuse you."

He chuckled. "How do I do that?"

"You have two different sides to you. There's the Randy that you portray on TV that I believe shines through outside of the ring. Then there's this Randy…The Randy that's actually kind of likeable."

He put his hand to his heart. "Ouch Jordyn, that really hurt."

I laughed. "I'm just saying if you were this Randy that you are now I would love to spend time with you. I just…I don't know."

"You just don't know if you can deal with the guy who hears voices in his head."

I nodded. "Sure, if you say it like that."

"Maybe we shouldn't be friends," he said.

Okay, now I was super confused. When this conversation started Randy had said he liked me and now he was saying he didn't want to be friends. Alright, the voices in Randy's head are definitely screwing with him.

"What do you mean?"

He stood up and looked down at me. "We may be the same but we aren't right for each other. I can't just be your friend…I want to be with you. I want to get to know you and spend my days with you and my nights. I can't do that knowing all you'll be to me is a friend. I like you, like I said before but this isn't right. I think it'll be better if we act like we don't know each other, like we never talked."

All of a sudden I was very pissed. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? You are making this sound like we dated for a year and a half. Dude, you kissed me twice…That was it."

"If I'm not mistaken one of those times you kissed me."

"Why does that matter? This whole conversation just needs to be forgotten, this doesn't even make sense to me. Everything that you have said to me these past ten minutes has literally gone through one ear and right out the other. I am sorry but I'm confused and I want to go back to the hotel. It's cold."

"Fine, let's go."

This time Randy walked by my side, a lot closer then I would have liked. I think he thought he would be able to give me some of his body heat. At one point I did feel his hand on the small of my back and he rubbed it up and down three times. I don't know why he did that, but I liked it.

When we got back to the hotel I didn't know where this left Randy and I. Were we friends or were we not? Did I want to be his friend? I did want to kiss him again that I knew. This whole night seemed to be like a bad dream and I just wanted to get some sleep to clear my head.

I exited the elevator first and continued my way down the hallway. I almost ignored Randy when he called my name but I turned around to face him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I never regretted kissing you. I would do it again, right now, if you'd let me."

"That doesn't exactly fit under not being friends. You can't just kiss me whenever you want."

"But I'm not taking no for an answer."

He walked toward me and pressed his lips to mine and my body melted at his touch. Randy pulled away first and grabbed my hand and began to guide me back to his room. We stumbled into the room, our lips connecting again. Randy's hands were intertwined in my hair and I was successfully lifting his shirt over his head. Our lips broke contact for a second as I threw his shirt to the floor.

I felt Randy begin to unbutton my own shirt, his fingers gliding against my skin sending shock waves throughout my whole body. I moaned lightly as Randy deepened our kiss. Randy's hands went to the small of my waist and he picked me up with ease as my legs wrapped around him, locking behind his back.

We broke the kiss temporarily and we both breathed heavily as my wandering hands continued to explore him.

"You want to do this?" Randy asked.

We stood in the middle of the room. I was still straddling his waist. I thought for a moment and realized how crazy I was acting. I was about to give in to Randy Orton, I was going to let him be with me in a way that only two other men had ever had the privilege of doing. I guess oh well for not being friends.

"I want to do this."

Randy didn't hesitate. He walked me over to the bed and gently lowered me on it, climbing on top of me and I moaned when he nibbled on my neck leaving a trail of kisses behind. I arched myself, giving Randy more skin to explore. He cursed softly and removed my shirt throwing it to the floor.

"You drive me crazy," he whispered.

I was left in my bra and panties while Randy still wore his boxers. Randy kissed my mouth and I gently bit his lower lip, causing him to softly groan. His hands were traveling up and down my body and I felt my skin warm to his touch. When his hand moved down and inched my panties lower, I gasped. When he touched my womanhood, I threw my head back and closed my eyes and let the sensation take me over. He toyed with me for a moment and I moaned. I had never felt such intense pleasure.

He kissed my stomach, nibbling on my soft skin as he removed the rest of my clothes. When I was finally free of my clothes that protected me I subconsciously put my hands over my body. Randy's hands captured my wrists and he lifted them over my head and placed them there.

He kissed me once then again. "You're so beautiful Jordyn."

His strong hands cupped my small breasts and I leaned up toward his kiss needing more. When he moved to the center of the bed it was my turn to explore his body as I switched positions with Randy. I sat on top of him and his hands came to rest on my lower waist, lowering to stroke the fullness of my bottom. When I twisted and squirmed a bit, getting into a comfortable position he grunted at the sensation I was giving him.

Everything about this moment seemed too good to be true. I felt so many emotions and yet the number one was how complete I felt. Randy was making me feel things that I hadn't feel in years.

When he entered me I threw my head back and enjoyed his fullness inside me. Randy groaned and whispered sweet-nothings in my ear. His thrusts picked up speed and I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"You feel so good," he said.

Warmth spread to my lower body and the fire grew as he filled me, plunging into my sweetness and causing my world to stop for just that moment. Randy groaned, his hands tightening into fists.

"Jordyn."

As my body shook, I felt Randy come into an orgasm and he quickly pulled out of me. Randy breathed heavily with satisfaction.

"You're so amazing," he said and kissed my lips.

I smiled at his words and curled up into him. Sleep found me so quickly that I didn't even had time to rethink today's events.

* * *

><p>July 19, 2010<p>

I stood off to the side waiting for my cue to start to the interview. I felt awkward and I wished that I didn't have to do this interview. Mike walked into the room with his briefcase and didn't look at me. I didn't exactly expect him to. Hell I didn't even want to look at him.

Amanda handed me my microphone and Mike walked over to stand next to me. He got into his persona quickly as he held his Money in the Bank briefcase. He was angry, for more reasons then one.

"_Miz, you've gotta be furious with the fact that what just happened out there between you and R-Truth as you were ready to cash in your Money in the Bank contract."_

Mike stared at me and it was hard for me not to cry. _"R-Truth just cost me the WWE Championship. I had Sheamus knocked unconscious!"_ He screamed and threw his hand in the air. _"With this very briefcase that holds the Money in the Bank contract! I would have made poetic justice but make no mistake about it there will be other opportunities. I have an entire year, so whether it's tomorrow night or July 17__th__, 2011…I will take my rightful place as WWE Champion because I'm the Miz and I'm…Awesome!" _

"Cut!"

Mike bounded out of the room and I was quickly heading after him.

"Mike, please stop!"

"Jordyn, get away from me."

"Mike, you need to listen to me. Please."

"I don't want to talk right now. I have other things to do."

I gripped his shoulder and spun him around to face me. "Stop it Mike, just give me a chance to explain myself."

Mike shook his head. "I can't."

"Please Mike I thought we were good friends. I'm sorry, you have to forgive me. I love you."

Mike looked down at his feet. "Aw fuck, I love you too Jordyn."

I went to give him a hug but he stopped me. "But that doesn't dispute the fact that I'm still angry at you. Let's drive to the airport together alright?"

I nodded and Mike walked off. I only hoped the night would only get better.


	13. LA Experience

Author's Note: Sorry, for lack of updates but here is the next chapter! Some of you may be confused that the story isn't picking up from Jordyn and Mike's slight confrontation at the end of the last chapter but a few things need to build up to lead to just that. I had tons of fun writing this chapter (: I love the Miz though he just got fired... :( Anyway, I'm taking a Creative Writing class in school and we are writing a novel by the end of the year, say what! I just created my main character and her name is Maryse, oh yeah! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>Tuesday, June 29, 2010 – Jordyn's Apartment in Tampa, Florida<p>

_I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude don't lie, I'm awesome_

"Ugh, why is he calling me already?" I said to myself and threw my bags onto the floor and began to search my purse for my phone. I'm literally home for two minutes and I already have Mike bugging me.

"Hello?" I asked as put the phone between my ear and my shoulder. I grabbed my bags and attempted to bring them to my room.

"Hey, I was looking for you this morning. Where were you?"

I dropped everything and stood up. "Were we supposed to meet?"

"Well, we always meet on Tuesdays to go to the airport together."

"I knew I should have texted you. I woke up super early this morning so I went to the airport and got my flight changed. I didn't think you would wait for me."

"Oh no, I did. But its fine, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I got worried when I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought Randy abducted you or something."

I forced out a laugh. "No, no, no. I'm totally fine. I'm actually in my apartment, I just got home."

"That's good, my flight is delayed an hour."

Now I really felt like a bitch. You see after I woke up this morning in the arms of Randy Orton I completely freaked. I ran out of there without a single regret and packed up all my bags. I left Eve a note saying that I had to head home to Tampa early for an FCW event. The really reason was that I can't face anyone. Not Eve, not Mike, not Randy. If I look at anyone I know I'll blab about last night and the last thing I need is for everyone to know that I was with Randy. It's not that I am embarrassed that I slept with him but I can't deal with gossip, which Millie clearly stated last night is like everyone talking about Lindsay Lohan or the Kardashians' in the real world.

"Bro, I am so sorry. You can talk to me while you wait."

"Why do you think I called you?" He asked.

I laughed. "Good point. You get any sleep or were you too busy dreaming about Maryse?"

He faked laughed. "I slept just fine. Maryse and I have our date this Friday night."

"You don't seem too thrilled, which surprises me."

Mike sighed. "I'm excited don't get me wrong but I'm worried."

"What are you worried about?"

"What if we don't have anything to talk about? What if make a complete fool out of myself?"

"Mike, I don't get why you are stressing. You always make a fool out of yourself in front of her."

"You are supposed to be helping me not making me feel worse about the situation."

"I'm sorry, but she accepted the date didn't she…So there's no reason to worry about it or get yourself all worked up. It's taken you how long to get a date with this girl?"

"Almost a year," he said.

"Exactly, and you've been crushing on her for much longer than that. It's all going to be fine."

Mike didn't answer me and I knew what that meant. Mike was coming up with a great idea in his head or what he thought was a great idea. I hope he doesn't say anything stupid.

"I have an idea," he said. I knew it.

"What idea do you have now?"

"Come to LA," he said.

"What? No, I'm not coming to LA I just got home."

"I don't mean right now, come Friday morning. That way we can do a double date! Wow, I'm just on fire."

I rolled my eyes. "Mike, no. This Friday is dedicated to your date with Maryse. Besides money isn't exactly rolling in for me right now and I don't have a date to make it a double date so no you aren't on fire."

"Okay, one Maryse loves you so she'd love for you to come. Two, I'll buy your ticket. Three, I can get you a date."

"I'm not risking it," I said.

"Risking what? Having a little fun in your life?"

"I have enough fun thank you very much."

"I'd never thought I would say this but you are a party pooper."

"I' am not!"

Mike started to sing. "Everybody has a pooper, that's why we invited you, party pooper, party pooper!"

"Mike, shut up!"

"I'll keep singing it unless you say you'll come…Everybody has a pooper-"

"Oh my God," I screeched. "Fine, I'll come. Under one condition do you hear me?"

"Sure, beautiful."

"Actually I have more then one condition. First of all you have to call Maryse and make sure this is okay with her before you just show up with me in tow and my date. Speaking of my date it better be someone cute and worth talking to, I'm gonna be super pissed if he's a loser and I have nothing in common with him. Finally, you better pick me up at the airport."

Mike answered with, "It's a deal."

* * *

><p>Friday, July 2, 2010 – Mike's Apartment in Los Angeles, California<p>

"Alright this is my home sweet home," Mike stated as he turned the key in the doorknob and pushed it open.

Mike lived in a very nice part in Los Angeles where he owned a condo. When we showed up he informed that he owned a pool on the roof and you could see part of the Hollywood sign, but you could only read the wood part. I liked Mike's home and it reflected his personality perfectly. Every room contained dark colors, and also every room was interesting.

"This is my bedroom," he said and opened the door to let me peak in. "The bed is super comfortable so if you want to share with me…"

I hit his arm. "Michael!"

He laughed. "I'm just kidding."

He showed me the kitchen, bathroom, and his office before finally we made it to the guest bedroom. There was a nice size bed in the corner, a dresser, a mirror, and a TV. To be honest it looked like Mike had just thrown this room together with my arrival, but that's just what I thought.

"I'll give you some time to settle in," he said.

"Thanks Mike," I said as he walked off.

I sighed and threw my bag onto the bed. Tonight was the double date. Maryse had asked her friend Max to accompany me and he said yes. I saw a picture of Max online and he was quite the handsome one. I was hoping he'd still look the same in person. Plus, this gave me time to bond with Maryse. I was close with Eve and Gail but not really any other Divas. Being able to spend time and talk with Maryse would also help me to see if she really is like her on camera persona. I was also hoping she wasn't.

Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to read a new text message.

_You still haven't returned my calls…Please let me talk to you. – Randy_

"Get the hint Randal," I said to my phone and threw it on the bed.

Ever since Tuesday night when I skipped right out of town Randy has tried calling me and texting me. I haven't responded to either. I was too caught up in the moment and now I hated myself for it. I had sex with Randy Orton I let him get to me. I failed miserably at staying away from the one person that I told myself I would. I couldn't risk talking to Randy and then wanting to see him and then doing everything all over again. It was much better if we just stayed our distance and only spoke when completely necessary, which I prayed would be never.

But, as much as I prayed I knew everything wouldn't work out perfectly. I'd have to face him sooner or later and I'd have to tell him to stay away. This would be so much easier if I had someone to talk to. It wasn't so simple to just tell Mike about it or even Eve. I was left alone to think about him and it sucked.

About an hour later I found Mike in his living room watching some baseball. It was only nine o'clock here and tonight's date was taking place at seven-thirty. I wondered if maybe Mike had anything in store for us until then.

I plopped next to him on the couch and glanced over at him. "Thanks again for buying my ticket out here, you are the best."

"I know," he said.

We watched about five minutes of the game in silence. Then he asked, "Want to go to Universal Studios?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

"Mike, I'm gonna kill you," I said as we entered the entertainment capital of LA.

"Shut up. Be happy that I love you."

I rolled my eyes. Mike apparently did have something in store for us today and when he offered to take me to Universal Studios it wasn't just something that popped into his head. He called yesterday afternoon to set aside two VIP tickets for our fun day. This meant that we got to go behind the scenes in the legendary Studio Tour to explore Hollywood's most famous backlot in the world's largest working movie studio. We'd see the plane crash from _War of the Worlds_ and Wisteria Lane from the hit show _Desperate Housewives_. I read online as we took the fifteen minute drive to the park that we would also come face-to-face with the Bates hotel…Eerie. Then, we'd hit up all the rides.

"You want do rides first or the Studio Tour?" Mike asked.

"Hm, I think we should do the tour and save the rides for last."

"That's what I was thinking to," he replied.

It was such a beautiful day in LA and I was very happy that I was spending my day here with Mike. I haven't been to an amusement park since I was a teenager. I went to Disneyworld when I was seven with my family and then little parks during my teen years.

"Oh my God, let's take our picture with Curious George!" Mike shouted.

I ran up to catch up with Mike and I handed my phone to the woman working with Curious George. We smiled for the photo and I had to wait a few minutes so Mike could create a handshake with Curious George, typical.

After we were done with that we headed to the entrance of the Studio Tour. We had to wait about twenty minutes before us and about fifteen others were escorted to a multi-car tram. Mike let me pass him and we took a seat toward the front.

"Are you excited?" He asked.

"Super excited," I responded and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for this."

"I couldn't let you come all the way to LA to just go out on a double date. I wanted to make it memorable."

I smiled. "I'll surely remember this."

The tour begins with a quick trip through the front lot, passing many massive sound stages. We then moved to the back lot with its large and permanent sets. We saw a New York street, a series of brownstones, a small town, old Mexico, western streets, little Europe, and square of warriors. It looked so real that it was hard to believe that it wasn't.

"Oh my God look, it's Wisteria Lane!" I whisper shouted to Mike and hit his arm.

"Hey look at that, they are shooting."

The tram went silent as we passed the set. How cool is that!

We drove past the Bates Motel, and then the airplane from the Tom Cruise movie. Now that was a sight to see but the tram went to fast so I couldn't see everything from that particular set. We hit a flash flood and met a rather fake looking King Kong who roared in our faces. Next it was into the subway where a 7.0 earthquake rocked the hell out of the tram.

Suddenly we hit the Jaws set and a shark popped out of the water gnashing its teeth and getting water all over the place. It scared the crap out of both Mike and I. I guess sitting in the front wasn't our greatest idea. After that it was onto _The_ _Fast & Furious_ which were just two cars riding around doing a bunch of interesting tricks.

Overall the experience at the Studio Tour was superb. Mike was pretty pissed about getting wet and complained the whole way to our first ride. I was soaked to but I could deal with that. The California sun was going to dry our clothes in no time.

"Dude, shut the hell up or I'm going to straight up DDT your ass," I said.

Mike's jaw dropped. "You would never!"

"Complain one more time and I might even go as far as a skull crushing finale."

"You could never pull that off."

I laughed. "I've been perfecting it, so bring it on."

We showed our passes and entered the Revenge of the Mummy ride.

"This is a rollercoaster, right?" Mike asked me as we walked down a hallway that led to the start of the ride.

"Yes, are you scared?"

"No, are you?"

"Nope," I said.

Mike has a weird obsession with front rows. I wasn't thrilled about sitting front row on a rollercoaster but I wanted to show Mike that I wasn't afraid, even though I was. I screamed my little heart out and practically broke Mike's hand from squeezing it so tight. The Revenge of the Mummy wasn't the only ride we went on. We also went on Jurassic Park, Sherk 4-D, Water World, and the House of Horrors.

You could only guess about how happy I was about walking in a dark and windy terror maze. Coming face to face with Frankenstein, Wolf Man, Chucky, and Leatherface was just the icing on the cake! I could kill Mike for making me go through it three times.

At around two we got a light lunch at the Dodger Dogs stand. Then we met SpongeBob, Shrek, and Marilyn Monroe before we headed out of the park.

"Was that not fun or what?" Mike asked me.

"It was so great! I' am just not looking forward to the fact that I'm going to wear two inch heels in less then four hours when my feet are already killing me."

"Want me to give you a little foot rub when we get back?"

I laughed. "No, thank you. I can manage."

"Oh hey, what ever happened with Randy?" Mike asked as he turned on the blinker to make a right hand turn.

Man, I was doing so well about avoiding this conversation. "Oh he was just wanted to apologize about what happened at the restaurant all those days ago."

"So why didn't he just tell you at the arena?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"You didn't do anything, did you?"

Shit. "Nope, he just said sorry and then I left."

"I don't believe you," he replied.

"Believe what you want Michael Mizanin, I know what happened and that was exactly it."

"He didn't touch you right?"

"And if he did?" I countered.

"I'd have to give that guy a lesson. No one touches my Jordyn."

"I'm not yours Mike. I can be with whoever I want to be with."

"Except Randy," he said.

"What's so wrong with him?"

"He's got a hot temper Jord, I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up hurting the next woman he was with and I don't mean breaking their heart."

My jaw dropped. "You mean like abuse?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Jord. You just have to be careful if you get involved with him. I truly believe that the guy hears voices in his head."

"Maybe he isn't so bad," I said.

"We all have our own opinions on him and I'm not trying to change yours. All I'm saying is watch yourself. I would hate to say I told you so."

* * *

><p>"Remember his name is Max," Mike said to me as we pulled up to the BOA Steakhouse in West Hollywood.<p>

I glanced over at Mike with a shocked look. "Why are you telling me that?"

"Because I can see you walking in there and being like wait what's your name again?"

"I'm not that rude, Michael," I said as one of the men working at the valet held my door open for me. I stepped out and ran my hand over the front of my dress to make sure it looked okay. I was actually quite nervous.

After Mike received his valet ticket we headed to the entrance of the restaurant. I had been texting Maryse on Mike's phone on the drive over and she and Max had already gotten the table. This was the first time I had been to a steakhouse like this and I felt like I was always living on the wild side when I was with Mike, or doing things that I could never afford.

I spotted Maryse's light blonde hair immediately when we entered the room. She was wearing a short bronze sequined dress with black pumps and I felt like my burgundy short pleated cocktail dress was nothing compared to her outfit.

"Jord, so great to see you," Maryse said and leaned in to give me a hug.

"Maryse, likewise," I replied and smiled.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Mike and Maryse exchanged a hug. Ugh, they would be so cute together. I better be in the wedding if it works out between them.

"Hi, I'm Max."

Max was gorgeous, cha-ching! He was muscular and very strong. He had sea blue eyes and a buzz cut. I thought for sure this kid was in the army. He was wearing denim jeans, shoes, and a blue button up shirt.

"I'm Jordyn," I said and accepted his hug.

Mike and Max did that weird handshake bro-hug thing before we all sat down at our table. I was sitting next to Max and across from me was Mike. Mike gave me wide eyes and I just showed a smile.

Throughout the whole dinner I just admired how awesome I am at getting two people together. Mike and Maryse clicked so well and she even laughed at all his non-funny jokes, which was a plus. She never got up to use the bathroom where most women go when they want to get away from their date for a few minutes. Max was nice and I liked him but every time I even bothered to really look at him I just saw him as another friend.

Mike and I were really good friends and Max and Maryse were exactly like us. Sure, it would have been a miracle if Max and I ended up liking each other or if we both felt that the date went great but I knew that only two of us were going home with hopes and smiles. If Mike and Maryse aren't dating by the end of next week I'm going to through a fit.

The food was amazing at BOA and of course, Max and Mike split the bill. Maryse and I actually shared a smile when the bill was placed on our table and both Mike and Max went for it.

When the bill was paid and we decided to head out I stood up and grabbed a hold of my purse that I was hanging off my chair. I walked with Max outside and the four of us had to wait for our cars from the valet.

"Jord, how long are you staying in LA for?" Maryse asked me since Max and Mike were having their own conversation about sports.

"I'm flying out to Nashville with Mike Sunday night. Why?"

"Okay cool, do you maybe want to get a manicure and pedicure done tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fun. Should I have Mike drop me off?"

"I'll talk to Mike later and get his address and I'll pick you up around one."

I smiled. "Alright, sounds good. I'm excited."

Maryse exchanged the smile just as Max's car pulled up. "So am I."

When Maryse and Max drove off Mike and I were left to wait for his car.

"Things went well," I said.

"Things went great!"

"You're welcome," I said and shoved him slightly with my shoulder.

Mike stared down at me. "Shut up or I'll hit with a Stone Cold Stunner."

"Not before I pedigree you," I said.

"I'll spear you."

"I'll get you with the World's Strongest Slam."

"And right after I'll give you the Attitude Adjustment."

"I'll Glam Slam you!"

"You really like the slams."

I squint my eyes at him. "I'll finish you with the fucking cobra."

"But I end you for good with the 619."

I shook my head as Mike's car pulled up. "No way, I get you with a chokeslam then a tombstone piledriver and I win. The end."


	14. Nashville

Monday, July 5th, 2010 – Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee

"Hey Jord, how was your Fourth of July?" Natalya asked me with a smile.

I stared up at the Canadian beauty from my seat in catering. Nattie was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and I could see that TJ wasn't far behind her.

"It was really good, how was yours?" I asked in return as she took a seat.

"It was nice, went to dinner with TJ. What about you?"

"Mike and I got fast-food and watched the fireworks from New York in our hotel room," I said with a slight laugh.

She smiled. "Hey, at least it's a memory."

I nodded and replied, "Yeah."

After my double date with Mike things seemed surprisingly calm. I went and got my nails done with Maryse on Saturday and afterward Mike actually cooked the two of us dinner which was a sight to see. Randy stopped calling and texting me and I was relieved. My life was so much easier without him bothering me or in my life. I had realized that the last few days with no Randy were good for me. I was happy and I had no worries or doubts. If only I could stay away from him long enough to completely forget about him.

"What are you doing tonight?" Nattie asked me.

"Interviews with Arn, the Uso's and then Victoria," I said.

"When are you getting ring time?"

"Hopefully soon, they are thinking about after SummerSlam. I won't go after a title or anything just little stuff. I think they even wanted me to start managing someone, not sure who."

"You would work well with Morrison," she said.

"Yeah, you aren't the first person to tell me that. We'll just wait and see."

At that moment Melanie came bounding into the room. She was a jumbled mess and I knew that was because last week she had the whole week off and her replacement did a horrible job and in Mel's words, "Did everything wrong and now I have triple the work load." No one wanted to get on Melanie's bad side tonight. She was like a fucking beast.

Melanie was nearing Nattie and I and I feared the worst. She stopped and looked at us both and said, "I have been looking for you two. Have you been here the whole time?"

"I just got here," Nattie said. "Jordyn's been here."

Melanie huffed. "Vince just called a mandatory meeting with all Divas and you two were the only ones I couldn't find. Now, if you could please head back that would be great."

Nattie and I both knew not to negotiate. When we got the where the meeting was being held Gail, Nikki, Brie, Victoria, Tamina, Maryse, Eve, Jillian, and Melina were already in the room. Hm, I wonder what's going on. Vince entered the room just as my phone vibrated and I pulled it out to read the text message.

_Come to my locker room when you can. I got you a present – Mike _

I rolled my eyes and slightly smiled as Vince went on to talk. Ah-ha Lumberjill match tonight, how fun! I've never been apart of a Lumberjill match before so this was going to be interesting. Tonight's Diva's match was Eve verse Alicia Fox for the Diva's Championship but now they added in the spin to make it more watchable. I knew from being a WWE fan that Diva's matches weren't exactly the most watched. It was the time you went and got popcorn, or a potty break. In other words it was a cool off match, just allowing everyone to sit back for a second before the main event or more important matches. It's such a shame. I also know that Divas such as Trish Stratus, Lita, and Molly Holly were among fan favorites a few years ago. After those three left the Divas division has gone seriously down hill. But, I had no room to complain or give out my opinions or ideas because I was just starting. I wanted people to like me, not think that I was rude and not give me time in the ring.

"Yay, I love Lumberjill matches!" Nattie said and clapped her hands.

"Jordyn," Vince called out when the meeting was officially over. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, boss!" I said and walked off toward the side with him.

"Now, because of the Lumberjill match I am going to have Josh replace you with interviews tonight. Is that okay?"

"That's totally fine, I am one-hundred percent behind you."

"Great, I want to set up a meeting with you in a few weeks to discuss your future storylines. You'll be able to fly out to Stamford, correct?"

"Give me a day and I'll be there."

He smiled. "Sounds good, your uncle will give you the call."

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded. "Remember its Vince."

"Right, thank you Vince," I said as he patted my shoulder and walked off.

Now that my conversation with the boss was over I was able to go to Mike's locker room. He was sharing it with Morrison, Nick (Dolph Ziggler), and Ted DiBiase. As I walked through the hallways I found myself easily becoming lost. The meeting that was held with the Divas was in the middle of nowhere and I knew for sure that I was walking through a part of the arena that was held for the fans. Yup, food stands, t-shirt shops, and WWE merchandise.

"Miss, can I help you?" A young man asked me and I looked at him. He was no older then eighteen but he was handsome.

"Summer job?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yes, you could put it like that."

"My summer job was flipping burgers. I think this is a lot cooler."

"Not when your dad works here and doesn't let you meet anyone cool."

"Now that sucks."

He smirked. "I'm Shane."

"I'm Jordyn," I replied and shook his hand.

"The newest WWE Diva, I'm a big fan."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I think you bring something different to the table."

I smiled. "I like you, you're my first fan."

"That's not true, a bunch of my friends love you."

"Who else do you like?"

"Miz, Orton, Michaels, Undertaker, Maryse, ya know I'm a huge fan of everyone."

"What if I told you that I could introduce you to a few of those people?"

"Then I would love you even more."

I smiled. "You think you can take a ten minute break?"

Shane glanced around the area and it was empty and silent. "I think this place can withstand a few minutes without my lovely self."

"Good, now you can help me find my way back too!"

"I had no idea that you were genuinely a nice person," Nick stated with his classic Dolph Ziggler smirk.

I plopped myself on the couch next to Mike and rolled my eyes. "Nick, you don't know me and I'm super nice. Just ask John or Mike they'll tell you."

"Did you even know that kid?" Ted asked.

"Nope, just met him randomly while trying to find my way here and the least I could do was introduce him to you guys. He said he was a fan."

"Of the three of us, if I'm not mistaken,' Mike said.

"No, of me," I said and gave him a confused look.

John laughed and said, "She did it for herself. She wanted to make herself look good. I like that, good job Jord."

"Not my intention," I said in my defense.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Eve's voice could be heard from outside. "Is Jordyn in there?"

"I'm here, Eve. Be right out!" I stood up and headed for the door. "See you boys later."

"Wait, Jord, you are forgetting the gift I got you."

I turned around to face him. "Oh yeah, where is it?"

"Right here," he said and opened his arms up. "It's a hug."

"I should have known this was coming from you."

"Alright, so bring it in."

"I will hit you with a moonsault," I said sternly.

"I heard that!" Eve shouted. "Now hurry up we have hair and makeup!"

I smiled slightly to myself before doing my handshake with Mike and then heading out of the room. Eve and I walked down the hallway discussing tonight's show and that is when I saw the Viper. Now you have to remember this was the first time I was seeing him in over a week. And the last time I had seen him he was naked…

"Why is Randy looking at you like you're a piece of meat?" Eve whispered to me when we reached hair and makeup.

I turned away from her to glance at Randy. He was indeed staring at me but with his Viper look. He actually looked like he wanted to RKO me not devour me as a "piece of meat".

"He looks at everyone like that," I replied shyly.

"Do I not know something?" Eve asked as the hairstylist began curling her hair. While Shannon, the makeup artist, began my makeup.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"You seem like you are trying to avoid something."

"Nope, everything is fine. I don't know why Randy was looking at me like that."

Eve didn't answer me and it was completely silent. Not even Shannon or Meryl was speaking…Awkward.

"Are you coming to house shows this weekend?" She asked me.

"Nope, I'm not needed. I'm hoping that I'll get a storyline soon, not anything major just something. I love interviewing but I just want to get in the ring. I feel like it's been years."

"That's how I felt after the Divas Search. Don't rush it though, it felt like my life became ten times more hectic when I had a set storyline and I was wrestling in the ring."

I nodded. "Are you winning the title tonight?"

"Do you think I am?"

"I want you too," I replied.

Eve laughed. "You're too nice. But, no, I'm not winning it tonight."

"Are you going to face Victoria at SummerSlam?"

"Nope, that's not happening either. Melina is."

"This is bullshit, I'm going on strike."

"No need for that, I'll get it again," Eve stated confidently.

I hadn't realized how early I was to the gorilla position until someone placed their hand on my arm and spun me around…That someone being Randy Orton.

"We need to talk."

"I'm pretty sure we don't."

"I'm pretty sure we do."

I rolled my eyes just as Adam and Chris walked by giving each of us a curious look. I freed my arm from his grasp and waited until we were alone again.

"Stop Randy, we don't need to talk. Please, don't do this."

"Do what? Make an effort? You can't tell me what I can't do Jordyn."

"You don't want to talk to me Randy. All you and I do is disagree and fight with each other. I think we were both doing fine not speaking to each other."

"No, you ignored me."

"And for a good reason!"

Randy stepped closer to me and whispered, "You're scared Jordyn, admit it. You have feelings for me and you keep trying to deny it. I won't let you slip away. I know I never make sense but you intoxicate me. I want you around me all the time. I want you to be _mine_."

"Randy…Please…"

"No, don't say anything. I have a lot of stuff planned for the next few weeks but the weekend of Money in the Bank…That Friday night…I want to take you out. You said so yourself that you wanted a real date and you are going to get one. Please stop shutting me out when all I want is for me to be in your life and you in mine."

"But…"

"Jordyn, just accept it."

Randy leaned down and kissed my lips. It was sweet, innocent, and barely a second. But even after he walked away I could still feel it. I still craved him. I was in deep shit.

"Lumberjill match, woo woo woo!" Melina shouted as she rushed past me with the other Divas behind her. I smiled and did my best to forget about Randy.

As I stood with the other Divas I decided to watch Randy's match on the monitor. Randy Orton and Evan Bourne verse Edge and Chris Jericho. I had been hearing a lot of talk that the main event at SummerSlam was going to involve a John Cena team against the Nexus. I also knew that Randy wasn't going to be in that group and soon enough he'd feud with Sheamus for the title. Whether or not he won it at SummerSlam or Night of Champions he would eventually become the WWE Champion.

A little while later after Randy's match was over it was time for the Lumberjill match. All the face Divas went out to Melina's music and the heel Diva's went out to Maryse's music. Then Eve was out and lastly Alicia Fox the Diva's Champion.

Lumberjill matches are fun! Eve and Victoria were still battling it out in the ring as Gail leaned over and whispered, "Eve is going to get Alicia out in less then a minute. Be ready for an attack from the heels."

Just as Gail stated this Eve picked Victoria up and threw her at the heels that were standing on the other side of the ring. All of them went down and Jillian was able to stand up quick enough to push Victoria back into the ring. Now that the heels were pissed they came rushing over to Gail, Nikki, Brie, Melina, and I and began the attack. This caused the ref to look over at us just as Eve successful hit a moonsault. The fans were screaming considering if the ref was paying attention Eve would have won the title. When the ref looked behind him he went for the count but Victoria was up at two. Maryse was staring me down from across the ring and slyly stuck her tongue out at me. We both couldn't control our laughter and I had to cover my mouth with my hand so no one would see me laugh.

I was focusing so hard on not laughing that I missed the end of the match and before I knew it the bell had rung and Alicia Fox had successfully retained her Diva's Championship. I slid into the ring first and helped up Eve who looked like she needed it.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Fine," she said just as Gail walked over to the ropes and stared down the heels.

I helped Eve to the back and passed Wade Barrett and Nexus posse and John Cena. Eve hurt her leg in the ring and she needed to be checked by the medic before getting the okay that she could leave. I dodged off all attempts of Mike getting near me so he wouldn't beg me to spend the night with him. I really missed being with Eve and having fun watching reality shows and Mike can get really annoying. But hey, at least I'm not spending the night with Randy.


	15. Awesome

Author's Note: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter but I wanted to give you guys a little something to read! Next chapter will be Money in the Bank and you'll figure out why Mike was so mad at Jordyn! Good stuff (: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Friday, July 16th, 2010 – Omaha, Nebraska<p>

"Is your family coming to the paper view?" Mike asked me as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. He signaled to turn into an open spot and pulled in with ease.

"Yes," I replied. "They are making the four hour trip early Sunday morning. Vince gave me a few tickets for them. My little cousin is super excited."

"What's his name again?"

"Kaiden, he's four. He's adorable, you'll like him."

"Wait, you are letting me meet your wonderful family?"

"Well you'd probably introduce yourself to them anyway so why not. It's going to my mom, her boyfriend Chuck, my Uncle Shawn and Leslie and Kaiden is their son."

"Is your family as awesome as you?"

I stared at him as we both grabbed our bags from the trunk of the car. "Did you really just ask me if my family was awesome? I thought you were the only one on the plant who could be awesome?"

Mike laughed. "I like you Jordy. So that makes you awesome and your family too."

"Is Maryse awesome?"

"Always," he said.

It was official. Mike and Maryse were dating. Two weeks ago at Raw, I had decided to ignore Mike after the Lumberjill match that took place and went back to the hotel with Eve. I didn't know until the very next morning when I met up with Mike at the airport that he was trying to tell me that he and Maryse were dating. Now in their case the term "dating" didn't mean they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They were just…Dating. Ya know, texting and talking on the phone with each other, going out for dinner, being mushy and lovey dovey and annoying the living shit out of me. Seriously, if they start making out in front of me again like a bunch of teenagers I _will_ chuck something at them.

Mike went and checked us into our room and we went straight to the elevator both of us just wanting to sleep when we enter the room. Mike and I thought it would be better to get to Omaha tonight and maybe do some sight seeing tomorrow afternoon before the house show at seven. Last time I had checked some of the superstars were doing press here in Omaha and Mike and I were included in a dinner tonight at a fancy restaurant. I love dressing up so I was in once Mike told me about it.

I knew that Randy had said he wanted to take me out on a date tonight but I haven't heard from him since two weeks ago and I wasn't going to make the effort to call or text him. If he wanted this date so bad then he can call. He's the guy anyway. Why do I have to do everything?

"I shot the remote!" Mike shouted as soon as he opened our room door with the hotel key card. I rolled my eyes. So, so, so immature, but I still love him.

"You're boyfriend is coming to dinner tonight," Mike said randomly when we both were laying on our beds and staring at the TV. Mike settled on ESPN, yay.

"Oh that's cool."

"You don't care?"

"Why should I?"

"Well I know how much you like him…"

"I don't like Randy, Mike."

"Then why don't you answer Max's calls when he calls you? Maryse has told me that Max has tried to get in touch with you a few times and you've never returned any of them."

"Every time he calls me we are at the arena and you always get bad reception!"

"Don't try to lie to me because you know I don't believe you."

"I don't care. I didn't really think Max and I hit it off."

"Well he liked you."

"He was nice and cute I'll give him that but I didn't feel anything when I was talking to him."

"You didn't feel the fireworks?"

"If you put it like that, then yes."

"Do you remember when we met and I asked you to marry me and we could go to Vegas?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well the offer will always stand."

I laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, Michael."

"Alright, alright, let's get back to the original topic. Randal Keith Orton."

"This is not important."

"You need to look good tonight. You have to get all sexy, right?"

"Can I just kick your ass right now?"

"Please do."

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the bed. I slipped on my flip flops and headed for the door.

"Jord, where are you going?"

"I'm getting away from you."

"I'm messing around!"

"Fuck you," I said and opened the door and closed it behind me.

I took a deep breath and walked down the hallway. I didn't take any money with me so I couldn't I stop at the vending machines to get a snack or a drink, plus I didn't really want to. With my luck the Viper would probably show up. God, I have been thinking about Randy so much lately, a lot more than usual. Apart of me just wanted to ignore what everyone else says about him and just form my own opinion of him. That's what normal people do.

"Jordyn, what are you doing?"

I swiftly turned around and saw Randy. I guess he was done with his press for today. He gave me a curious look and slowly walked up to me.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Everything is fine."

"Do you want to come in and talk?"

I thought for a second. "Yeah, I think that would be okay."

I followed him into his room and closed the door behind him. Too bad talking was the furthest thing from what we did.


End file.
